War of Hearts
by MikaXIII
Summary: Après la trahison de l'Enclave, Alec Lightwood a prit la tête du dernier Institut de Chasseurs d'Ombres, à Tokyo. C'est alors que le puissant Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, déboule dans leurs vies, emmenant avec lui son lot de révélations. (Malec, Akusai, Soriku, Clack, side-IsabellexMeliorn, side-Saphael)
1. Prologue

Music : watch?v=Zm-P97qA1g0

 **Prologue - Vois**

Regardez.

Par ce simple geste, en apparence si banal, vous êtes capables de l'exceptionnel. Au travers de chaque regard se forge le monde que vous connaissez. Cette capacité fait a créé le monde tel que nous le connaissons.

En tout cas, tel que la plupart des gens le connaissent.

Maintenant, regardez de plus près, inscrivez chaque détail de ce qui vous entoure dans votre ame. Alors, peut être que vous apercevrez des choses différentes, parfois merveilleuse. De nos jours, cette faculté s'est évanoui, car presque plus personne ne prend le temps de simplement regarder.

Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Vous ne faites pas que regarder, vous voyez.

Le Monde des Ombres, tapis dans nos rues, dans nos commerces, dans nos écoles. Ils sont partout... Sans aucun doute un vampire vous a un jour scruté de loin, peut être que votre voisin de palier est un loup garou. Peut être que la minuscule fée que vous voyez dans vos rêves n'est pas seulement l'oeuvre d'une imagination trop fertile.

Les contes de fées sont réels, mais vos cauchemars le sont tout autant.

Ne vous fiez à rien, sinon à ce récit décrivant les alliances, les batailles, les amours et les sacrifices ayant forgé le sol sur lequel vous tenez aujourd'hui.

Voyez.


	2. Chapter 1 - Alec Lightwood

**Chapitre 1 – Alec Lightwood**

La ville de Tokyo.

La vue était magnifique, depuis la baie vitrée de son bureau, Alec se devait de le concéder. La tour surplombant fièrement la capitale, offrant une vue imprenable sur les rues éclairées de néons indiquant pachinkos, bar à hotesses ou encore love hotel, dans lesquels les terrestres se massaient tous les soirs afin de courir après le bonheur. Et plus haut, le ciel étoilé et la mer, plane et calme.

Tel Alec, la nature était indifférente à l'agitation régnant dans la rue.

Parfois, il se serait presque senti seul, tel un roi dans sa tour de glace. Et cette sensation passait très rapidement parce que si il y avait bien une chose que le chasseur d'ombres appréciait plus que son arc et ses flèches, c'était le calme.

"Alec !"

Bien évidemment, quand on dirigeait un Institut, ce calme n'était en général que de courte durée.

"Oui, Axel... ?"

Devant lui se tenait Axel, son meilleur chasseur d'ombres. Bien qu'il soit en théorie son supérieur, Alec était à peine plus âgé que son second. Quand il avait quitté l'Enclave, il avait libéré Axel Sinclair, l'avait protégé et l'avait formé.

Qu'est ce que l'Enclave ? Oh... peu de gens savaient réellement comment la qualifier à présent. Pendant des milliers d'années, elle avait veillé sur la terre au prix de sacrifices de vies de créatures obscures comme de nephilim, jusqu'à ce que leur ambition et leur avidité les aient poussé à former le cercle et à se relier à Valentin Morgenstern.

Obsédés par la pureté du sang, ils avaient mis fin au traité de paix liant les créatures obscures et les chasseurs d'ombres en assassinant des milliers d'innocents.

Bien sur, Alec avait tenté de les en empêcher... Ainsi que Jace et Isabelle. Mais Jace avait disparu avec Valentin. Et Isabelle, poursuivie par le Cercle, avait été forcée de fuir à la Cour des Lumières. Alec de son coté... avait remué ciel et terre pour les retrouver, mais il avait fini seul et désespéré. Il avait alors fait la seule chose sensée qu'il avait pu faire, il avait sauvé le premier espoir d'une nouvelle génération.

Après tout, Axel n'était pas n'importe qui. Mi-néphilim, mi-démon; il était une créature maudite, une abomination que l'Enclave, et ses parents avaient immédiatement décidé d'éliminer.

Alec avait pour fierté de voir qu'aujourd'hui, Axel se portait comme un charme. Grand, arborant une crinière de cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et des yeux d'un vert toxique, sa moitié sorcier lui permettait de contrôler le feu. Il était cependant presque aussi dangereux que son élément préféré.

« L'heure est grave, Alec. »

Alec fronça les sourcils et posa le livre qu'il consultait. Jamais Axel n'était inquiet pour quoi que ce soit. Mais la, Alec Lightwood pouvait le sentir, son élève n'amenait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix était sans aucun doute plus dure qu'il l'avait désiré.

« Il a encore frappé. Un sorcier, encore une fois, vidé de son énergie magique par le même rituel, puis de son sang »

« Je croyais que vous aviez éliminé ce démon ?! »

Axel soutint le regard de son commandant, calmement.

« Alec...Ce n'est pas l'oeuvre d'un démon. Crois moi. Ce … Cette chose se nourrit que la souffrance qu'il inflige aux créatures obscures et... »

Le laïus du chasseur d'ombre fut interrompu par la sonnerie stridente de l'alarme de l'Institut. Alec se dirigea immédiatement vers le moniteur. Celui ci était complètement hors de contrôle. L'écran grésilla quelques secondes, et il n'eut à peine le temps de bondir en arrière avant qu'il ne prenne feu.

« Quelque chose approche. »

Quoi, le Chasseur d'Ombres ne le savait pas encore. Mais c'était extrêmement puissant. Plus que ce que les défenses l'Institut avait été préparées à supporter. A une époque, ils n'auraient même pas eu à s'en préoccuper, mais la, c'était différent : ils étaient terriblement vulnérables.

Axel et Alec dévalèrent tous les deux les escaliers en direction de l'entrée, quand le commandant se rendit compte que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

« Ou est Riku ? »

Axel secoua la tête.

« Sûrement en ronde. En tout cas il est loin d'ici, je le sens. »

« Tant mieux. »

Et il le pensait, si ce qui approchait devait les tuer tous les deux, Riku, au moins, serait sauf. Ils atterrirent finalement devant la grande porte en bois ouvragé marquant la sortie du vieux temple. Alec hésita. Personne, sinon un nephilim, ne pouvait entrer dans l'Institut sans y être invité.

« Tu penses que c'est un démon ? » Chuchota son compagnon. Il avait déjà sorti ses chakrams, prêt à frapper tout menace. Alec secoua la tête.

« Non...Mais mieux vaut être préparé. »

Il posa sa main sur la lourde poignée en or massif. Personne sinon les nephilims ne pouvaient entrer dans l'Institut sans y avoir été invité. Si il ouvrait cette porte, il pouvait causer leur perte. Et en même temps, quelque chose lui disait que si il la laissait fermée, il le regretterait. Alors il ouvrit la porte.

« Oh... très bien, je pensais que vous n'ouvririez jamais. »

Un homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Quelqu'un d'autre le regardant ne verrait rien d'autre qu'un beau jeune homme un peu excentrique en tenue de soirée, mais Alec manqua de se retrouver protégé en arrière par la force qui se dégageait de lui. Si il l'avait voulu, il était pratiquement sur que l'homme aurait pu le réduire en poussière d'un claquement de doigt.

« Alec, le poignard séraphique ! »

Mais de toute évidence, il n'en était pas en état, de toute façon. Un poignard séraphique, reconnaissable à sa faible lueur bleue, était plantée jusqu'à la garde dans son dos. Ca expliquait très certainement pourquoi son énergie magique semblait s'échapper du magicien si violemment.

Le magicien bascula en avant, accablé par la douleur, et Alec fut heureusement assez réactif pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.

« C'est...Magnus... ? » Murmura Axel. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient descendus, Alec se tourna vers lui. Son élève semblait sur le point de se briser en mille morceau.  
« Magnus Bane ?! »

Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ?

Alec en avait déjà entendu parler, à l'époque ou ses parents dirigeaient l'institut de New York. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne cependant. Après la formation du Cercle, il avait disparu avec la plupart des autres sorciers en Amérique, et il n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver, bien évidemment. Axel, lui, semblait mieux le connaître. Il savait que les sorciers se considéraient les uns les autres comme une grande famille, contrairement aux chasseurs d'ombres. Les sorciers étant stériles, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants, et quand un nouveau sorcier naissait, ils étaient pour la plupart abandonnés par leurs parents humains.

Sans aucun doute qu'Axel avait rencontré le Grand Sorcier avant d'être fait prisonnier par l'Enclave.

« Reprends toi, Axel. On doit le soigner. Le rituel n'a pas pu avoir lieu, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps et l'Institut non plus. »

Alec hissa le magicien sur son épaule.

« Va à la Cité des Os, trouver Frère Jérémiah. Rammènes le ici. Seul un Frère Silencieux pourra appliquer les bonnes runes de guérison. »

Le Commandant vit que cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas, et Alec ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Les Frères Silencieux étaient des être effrayants. Mais Frère Jérémiah avait aidé Alec à s'enfuir de la Cité des Os de New York et n'avait jamais cessé de leur être loyal. Il les aiderait. Les autres Frères refuseraient de soigner une créature obscure.

« Dépèches toi. »

« O-Ok... Ok j'y vais. »

Axel avait déjà disparu. Alec serra les dents. La puissance magique s'échappant du corps du magicien était difficilement supportable et menaçait de déséquilibrer la sienne. Il le hissa difficilement jusqu'à une chambre, ou il l'allongea précautionneusement au milieu de la pièce, sur le tatami, et il placa un coussin sous la tête du jeune homme. Celui ci semblait agité par les pires cauchemars qui soient.

Alec fronça les sourcils quand l'homme saisit son poignet et le serra, délirant sous la douleur.

« Ne bougez pas, Magnus. »

« Non...non, s'il vous plait... »

Il délirait, de toute évidence. Mais la douleur et la peine visible sur ses traits lui fit quelque chose. Il ne saurait vraiment dire pourquoi, mais son cœur se sera.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Déjà Axel revenait, précédé d'un homme de stature particulièrement imposante. Mesurant près de deux mètres, l'homme était recouvert d'une longue toge grise. La capuche de son habit n'étant pas relevé,son visage exhibait son aspect mutilé : ses globe oculaires béant, et sa bouche fermement cousue par la rune du Sceau. Alec détourna les yeux quelques secondes. Il avait beau connaître Frère Jérémiah depuis sa naissance, l'aspect de ces êtres était toujours aussi froid et terrifiant.

La voix profonde du Frère résonna directement dans son crane, alors qu'il s'approchait du corps du Mage.

« La blessure est profonde, mais Magnus Bane est plus puissant. Nous avons ressenti sa puissance jusqu'à l'intérieur de la Cité des Os. »

« Il vivra ? »

Demanda Alec au Frère.

« Je ne saurais dire. Cependant, je sais quelles runes mettre en pratique pour le guérir. Si il est aussi puissant, il survivra. »

Frère Jérémiah leva son visage vers lui.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Chasseur d'Ombres. »

Axel, qui se tenait derrière eux, ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire. Il était trop inquiet. Son esprit perturbé viendrait forcément affaiblir les runes.

« Ax. »

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux verts dans sa direction.

« Je veux que tu retrouves Riku, et que vous enquêtiez. Je veux savoir tout ce que Magnus a fait la nuit dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit attaqué. Je peux te demander ça, pas vrai ? »

Axel sembla sur le point d'institer pour rester ici. Cependant, son lien de parabatai avec Riku le pousserait à le trouver. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient sains et saufs seuls hors de l'Institut, et surtout pas Riku Carstairs.

« Bon. Très bien. Mais sauvez le. D'accord ? Magnus Bane est indispensable... Si il meurt... La communauté des sorciers n'en a plus pour longtemps. »

Alec et Jérémiah en étaient tous les deux parfaitement conscients. Si ils apprenaient que Magnus Bane avait été tué, la Grande Guerre renaîtrait de ses cendres, et toutes les créatures obscures raliées à lui traqueraient chaque chasseur d'ombres.

Axel sortit, refermant derrière lui la porte coulissante.

« Ta stelle. » ordonna Jérémiah. Efforçant de contrôler sa fatigue et le tremblement de ses doigts, il les glissa dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, en sortant la stelle en marbre marquée de sa rune préférée, celle de la vision.

Jérémiah, étant un Frère Silencieux, ne possédait plus de stelle, mais il avait capable de créer des runes des plus puissantes, certaines d'entre elles étant strictement interdites d'utilisation.

« Les runes vont le tuer. »

La voix du Frère, ferme et tranquille, le rassura.

« Un sorcier est créé par les runes. Ce ne sont simplement pas les mêmes. Le marquer sera douloureux, pour toi comme pour lui. Mais c'est sa seule chance. Es tu prêt ? »

Alec n'en était pas sur. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas... Mais Alec était conscient que de sa survie dépendait la paix avec le Royaume des Ombres. Plus que ca... Alec était né pour protéger les autres. Il n'était pas comme le reste des Lightwood. Pour lui, chaque vie valait des sacrifices, même celle d'une Créature Obscure.

Il finit par acquiescer.

Jérémiah enchanta alors sa stelle, qui se mit à briller, la lueur se propagea dans son bras, une sensation de chaleur se propageant jusqu'à son épaule.  
Sa stelle bougea seule, comme par instinct. La chaleur qui avait été agréable, devint insupportable, étouffante. Le sorcier commença à réagir à la stelle brûlant des runes dans sa peau. Alec, de sa main libre, saisit la sienne et la serra afin qu'il ne bouge pas.

Seul le bourdonnement du sang dans ses oreilles l'empêcha d'entendre les cris de douleurs de Magnus, ou de se rendre compte que l'Institut entier avait commencé à trembler. La rune de soin était terminée, et des larmes incontrôlées s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

Épuisé, Alec s'efforça cependant à tracer la deuxième rune, celle qui permettant de refermer la plaie et sceller les pouvoirs du mage. Celles ci fut de loin la plus difficile qu'il aie eu à graver de toute sa vie. Sa stelle vibrait sous ses doigts, et semblait sur le point de se briser sous la réaction de rejet du corps de Magnus. Elle n'était pas faite pour marquer des Créatures Obscures.

Tant bien que mal, il parvint a inscrire la marque dans la peau du mage. Alors, d'un seul coup, Frère Jérémiah retira la dague séraphique du dos du jeune homme. Une explosion d'énergie fit vibrer une dernière fois l'Institut.

Et tout devint noir.


	3. Chapter 2 - Riku Carstairs

« Riku. »

Perché sur un immeuble appelé le Dragon de Jade, Riku était presque invisible, si ce n'était pour sa crinière de cheveux gris. Bien sur, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait échapper à Axel. Ils étaient parabatai après tout, le sorcier pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde, tout comme Riku n'était jamais surpris par son arrivée, qui était pourtant loin d'être discrète.

« J'ai voulu rentrer quand j'ai senti qu'il était arrivé quelque chose mais... »

Riku grimaca, et Axel put voir deux profondes entailles sur son veste préférée n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

« Oh merde. »

« C'est un sphynx qui m'a surpris. Je crois qu'ils m'attendaient. »

Axel s'empressa d'aider Riku a retirer son habit. Le venin de sphynx était puissant, c'était sans aucun doute pour ca que Riku n'avait pas pu retrouver le chemin de la maison. Il n'avait pas besoin de formuler la demande, Axel savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Il souleva le t-shirt de Riku sans se préoccuper de son froncement de sourcil, et sortit sa stelle.

« T'es le meilleur quand ch'agit de tracher des runes » grogna le sorcier, qui mordait le capuchon de la stelle entre ses dents.

Il savait qu'il connaissait les runes des sorciers, car il avait ça dans le sang, mais il avait souvent dormi pendant les cours de runes, et avait plus d'une fois manqué de faire exploser l'Institut. C'est bien pour ca que la plupart du temps, c'était Riku qui les marquait tous les deux.

« C'est une petite rune de guérison de rien du tout. Tu peux bien faire ca, pas vrai ? »

Bien sur, Axel savait que Riku avait totalement confiance en lui, et ca lui donna la force de se concentrer. Tirant la langue, et relaxant son poignet, le tracé de la rune lui vint presque par magie, et elle s'imprima dans la peau de son ami sans qu'il ne bronche. Axel savait qu'il avait vu pire. Bien pire.

Rapidement, Riku se détendit et la blessure avait disparu, comme si de rien n'était.

Il se tourna alors vers lui, derrière son bandeau noir, Axel savait que Riku le cherchait. Il tapota son épaule.

« Alors, vous allez bien ? »

« Je … je crois. On a trouvé Magnus Bane sur le pas de l'Institut. Il était mal en point, mais Frère Jérémiah et Alec s'occupent de lui. »

« Le Magnus Bane ? Le sorcier ? »

Axel était toujours perturbé par cette rencontre. Il ne connaissait pas Magnus personnellement. Il ne se souvenait pas de lui, et pourtant, son visage avait tout de suite tilté dans son esprit, et il était aussi certain que ce n'était pas à cause des cours d'histoire non plus. Il était lié à cet homme. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Riku se redressa, Axel savait qu'il ressentait son trouble. C'était les bons, et les mauvais cotés de leur lien, qui n'était pas simplement du à leurs marques jumelles de parabatai. Axel et lui se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Axel avait été lâchement abandonné par ses parents, et avait été emprisonné dans la Cité des Os pendant des années entières, mais Riku, lui avait été receuilli par Alec après qu'il aie été découvert dans les ruines de l'Institut de Pékin.

Avec les années, ils avaient appris que le petit garcon, fragile et aveugle, n'avait pas toujours été comme ca. Ses parents, membres du cercle, avaient cédé à l'ambition, et avaient vendu l'ame de leur fils à un démon chinois.  
Au fil du temps, l'entraînement de Chasseur d'Ombres et leur lien de parabatai avait permis de le renforcer. Mais Riku, comme Alec et Axel savaient qu'ils ne faisaient que retarder l'inévitable, si ils ne retrouvaient pas le démon qui l'avait maudit et ne le forçaient pas à lui rendre sa liberté. Ce qui était de base, pratiquement impossible.

Ce n'était cependant pas l'urgence, actuellement.

« J'ai ressenti une puissante énergie tout à l'heure. Je suis presque sur que le sphynx m'a attaqué pour m'obliger à m'éloigner de quelque chose. »

« Alors on devrait aller voir. »

Il offrit sa main à Riku pour se redresser, et tout deux s'élancèrent.  
Dans la nuit, Un chasseur d'ombres était pratiquement invisible. Peut être aurez vous la chance un jour d'en apercevoir, mais pour vous, ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'une ombre, le fruit de votre imagination. Pour la plupart des gens, en tout cas.

La piste du sphynx les conduisirent dans un cimetière. Ça faisait bien longtemps que les japonais n'enterraient plus leurs morts dans la capitale, par manque de place. Aussi, les vieux cimetières comme ceux ci étaient laissés à l'abandon et devenaient la tanière des yokai, des vampires ou encore des loups-garous.

Ce soir, cependant, l'endroit était d'un calme olympien.

« Je sens toujours quelque chose. Ça doit... AH ! »

« Riku ! »

Une tornade brune avait littéralement envoyé Riku au sol, lui coupant le souffle dans sa chute. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Axel avait fait apparaître ses chakrams, prêt à pulvériser le démon qui avait attaqué son ami.  
Mais il s'arrêta.

« Quoi... ? »

La créature n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit humain aux cheveux bruns, doté de la plus grande paire d'yeux bleux qu'il n'aie jamais vu. Ces fameux yeux le dévisagèrent, affolés et effarouchés. Soudainement, la réalisation le frappa.

« Tu... tu nous vois ? »

Le garçon sembla sortir de sa transe, et se rendit de toute évidence compte qu'il écrasait Riku. Il bondit sur ses pieds aussi rapidement qu'il était apparus, tout en regardant autour de lui.

« Comment c'est possible ? » murmura Riku, alors qu'Axel l'aidait à se relever.

Les humains étaient incapables de les voir quand ils étaient sous la rune d'invisibilité, et Axel envisagea que celle ci aie pu s'effacer dans leur course. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était encore là, saillante et sombre.  
Le don de double vue était une capacité sacrée, elle n'était pas accordée à n'importe qui. A la naissance, cependant, tous, humains comme nephilim, l'avaient. Les enfants voyaient tout tel que le monde était réellement mais perdaient cette capacité en vieillissant, ou une fois qu'ils se rendaient compte que personne ne les croiraient.

Certains, très spéciaux, la gardaient sans faire pour autant partie des chasseurs d'ombres : ces humains possédaient trop peu de sang d'ange dans leurs veines pour appartenir a leur monde, mais savaient trop de choses pour appartenir réellement à la société des humains.

Soit ils étaient mis de coté, soit ils étaient finalement considérés comme des originaux. Ce gamin était l'un deux, il ne voyait que cette solution.

« S-S'il vous plait, il faut que vous m'aidiez... J- Des mecs bizarres me poursuivent. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Et... »

Les yeux d'Axel étaient rivés à présent sur l'objet que l'inconnu tenait dans la main... La Seconde Vue était une chose. Mais ce garçon se promenait avec une parfaite réplique de l'épée mortelle dans la main...

« Riku, le gamin a l'épée mortelle... »

« Hey, j'suis pas un... »

« Quoi ? »

Riku eut l'air horrifié. Axel savait qu'il pensait forcément comme lui, ca ne pouvait pas être la vraie, et pourtant...

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Riku ? » Demanda t'il a son ami.

« C'est la vraie... Je peux sentir son aura. Ou … est ce que tu as eu cette arme ? »

Le brun regarda la lame étincelante comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la remarquait, et pourtant il la tenait comme si elle constituait partie intégrante de son être. Alors, son regard se fixa sur un point derrière la tête de Riku.

« Attention ! »

L'inconnu fit tournoyer la lame, dangereusement près du visage de Riku. Une explosion retentit, en plus d'un cri de Skax très reconnaissable. Le démon disparut dans une explosion de cendres, Riku était à peine déphasé, par contre, Axel était à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée.

« Ok, comment t'as eu cette épée ? »

« C'est franchement important ? » Répondit le jeune homme, son âme de guerrier envolée dans la nuit noire. « Il faut que je m'en aille. »

« Hey, on peut te protéger, mais il faut que tu nous donnes l'épée. » Répondit calmement Riku. Cependant, cette demande ne sembla pas l'apaiser du tout. Visiblement effrayé, il pointa l'épée vers eux. Immédiatement, les deux néphilims reculèrent.

« Pas question ! Qui me dit que vous êtes pas comme tous les autres mec bizarres qui essaient de me la prendre. Je sais pas ce que c'est, j'ai rien demandé moi ! Mais je suis pas prêt à mourir ! »

Même dans les mains d'un humain, aussi spécial soit t'il, cette épée était redoutable. Elle les annihilerait tous les deux. L'épée mortelle n'avait jamais été maniée par une seule personne : et c'était l'Ange Raziel, avant que celle ci ne soit volée. Ils devaient la récupérer.

« Riku »

« Oui, je sais. »

Riku sortit sa stelle sans qu'Axel ne le voit faire, et il traca une rune dans l'air, juste devant les yeux de l'inconnu : celle ci se forma, lignes élégantes dorées. Le jeune homme inconnu fixa le signe pendant quelques secondes, comme hébété, et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

Riku soupira et se tourna vers Axel, posant sa main sur son bras.

« Il n'est pas blessé ? »

Axel grogna une réponse négative. Le gamin n'était qu'endormi. Il s'approcha de lui et lui retira l'arme des mains. L'arme était lourde et le métal froid dans sa main. Il fronca les sourcils. Ce n'était pas naturel, elle avait beau être une arme puissante, il savait qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Alors, dans un éclat de lumière, l'épée disparu de sa main et réapparu dans celle de Sora.

Riku dut sentir sa surprise car il s'approcha.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« L'épée...Elle veut juste pas. »

« Comment ca ? »

L'épée était retournée d'elle même dans la main du gamin... peut être que finalement, il n'était pas aussi banal qu'il en avait l'air...

« Je crois que l'épée ne le quittera pas aussi facilement. » fit Axel, un peu hébété.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui... je saurais pas vraiment dire quoi. Tu devrais appeler Cloud pour qu'il nous ramène à l'Institut... les démons ont fuit, de toute façon. Et peut être que le Petit Peuple en saura un peu plus que nous. »

Axel s'éloigna de l'humain et de Riku pour sortir son portable et téléphoner à Cloud. Avant de disparaître, il vit son ami se pencher sur l'humain inconnu, et tendre la main vers son visage.

Cloud ne tarda pas à arriver. Ancien guerrier fée, Cloud n'en avait pas l'air, avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et ses grands yeux bleus, ainsi que son amour pour les grosses bécanes, mais il était l'un des plus vieux représentants de sa race. Après avoir réchappé de la résurrection du Cercle de justesse, le jeune homme avait décidé de quitter la Cour des Lumières afin de suivre Alec à Tokyo. Depuis, il avait ouvert un garage dans la banlieue de la capitale, ou, derrière voitures et motos, ils forgeaient les poignards séraphiques pour la plupart des Chasseurs d'Ombres encore vivants. Il avait notamment forgé les chakrams d'Axel, et le sabre de Riku.  
« Vous êtes conscient que je ne suis pas votre nounou ? C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine que vous... »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant l'humain allongé sur le sol. Ou plutot, quand il vit l'épée encore logée fermement dans sa main.  
« C'est... »

« L'épée mortelle, on sait. Il a failli nous envoyer en enfer avec. »

« Est ce qu'il est dangereux ? »

Riku était encore penché sur l'étrange garçon, passant sa stelle au dessus de lui. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas un démon. Il a seulement peur. C'est un humain... mais ce qui est étrange...C'est que la stelle réagit à du sang d'ange en lui. »

« Il faut qu'on le ramène à l'Institut. »

« Je vois. » répondit Cloud, redressant ses lunettes de conduite. « Je vais vous ramener là bas. Mais j'espère que pour ça, j'aurais le droit d'être le premier à inspecter cette lame. »

Axel haussa les épaules.

« Bien sur, on sait que tu es le meilleur. Mais il va falloir qu'avant toute chose, on trouve un moyen de la séparer de lui. »

Cloud leva les yeux vers lui.

« L'épée mortelle s'attache à son propriétaire. Ce jeune homme doit avoir quelque chose de très spécial pour qu'elle l'aie choisie, et de toute évidence, il n'en savait pas plus que nous. »


	4. Chapter 3 - Magnus Bane

Alec se réveilla en sueur, et avec une migraine lui donnant une forte envie de s'ouvrir le crane. Pendant quelques instants, il imagina que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ne faisait partie que de ses nombreux cauchemars. Mais quand il aperçut la forme encapuchonnée du Frère Silencieux dans l'encadrement de la porte, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait que peu d'autre raison pour laquelle Frère Jérémiah le regardait actuellement dormir.

Sursautant, il se redressa en attrapant la première chose pour se couvrir. Comment avait t'il pu se retrouver ici alors que ce qui lui semblait quelques minutes auparavant, il était dans une autre chambre, entrain d'essayer de sauver Magnus Bane ?

La voix froide du Frère Silencieux le fit encore une fois sursauter. Dans la pénombre, il semblait encore plus impressionnant : tel une statue d'ange impitoyable, il le fixait au travers de son âme.

« J'ai appliqué une Iratze sur vous, mais elle prendra du temps à agir. Vous devriez vous ménager, Alec Lightwood. »

Etrangement, il se fichait bien de son propre état. Il était simplement épuisé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Le plus important pour le moment, c'était de savoir si le sorcier s'en était tiré.

« Magnus Bane. Comment va t'il, Jeremiah ? »

Il sentit un infime changement dans la posture du Frère Silencieux.

« Il vivra. Vous avez tous les deux été extrêmement puissants. »

« Merci. »

La statue secoua légèrement la tête. « Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'ai rien fait. Si vous n'aviez pas été capable de supporter sa puissance, nous ne serions tous plus que des cendres. »

Les globes occulaires de la créature étaient sombres et semblaient vouloir engloutir l'esprit d'Alec a chacun de ses mots. Le Chasseur d'Ombres était presque sur qu'il en aurait été capable. Capable de briser son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'une coquille vide.

Cette simple pensée suffit de le tirer de sa transe, et il se redressa, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce que vous croyez que ca signifie, tout ça ? »

« Je pense que vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Alec Lightwood. Le Cercle renaît. Et en tuant Magnus Bane, il aurait déclenché la plus grande guerre que nous aurions vu depuis des siècles. Je pense que le sorcier a cherché à vous prévenir. »

Un long silence s'étendit dans sa tête. Avant que le Frère ne reprenne la parole, ses mots se gravant dans son âme telle des rues.

« Depuis que l'Institut de Pékin a disparu, Alec, vous êtes devenu le seul espoir pour les Chasseurs d'Ombres, ainsi que toutes les Créatures Obscures. »

C'était la première fois que Frère Jérémiah lui parlait sans s'embarrasser des formalités, et derrière cette voix d'outre-tombe, Alec crut apercevoir l'ame du Chasseur d'Ombres qu'avait autrefois été Frère Jérémiah.

Avant qu'il n'aie pu le remercier, cependant, il avait disparu, sans un bruit. Alexander soupira. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir porter le poids des espoirs des Frères Silencieux... Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était lui, que Magnus Bane était venu voir, risquant sa vie dans le processus... il fallait qu'il lui parle.

L'institut était de nouveau calme et silencieux. Mais en traversant les couloirs, Alec put voir les restes de l'énergie considérable du sorcier. Tous les appareils étaient littéralement hors services, les livres éparpillés sur le sol, une fenêtre pulvérisée faisait entrer l'air glacial du petit matin. Alec boutonna sa chemise, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, espérant qu'au moins, la cafetière aurait survécu au massacre. Heureusement, celle ci marchait correctement...

Alors, tout en préparant une grande tasse de café, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs de la veille.

Il n'en avait que très peu en vérité. Quelques flashs, quelques sentiments. Il avait presque sur que le moment avait été trop intense pour son corps et son esprit, qui, étant à moitié humains, en avaient effacé les cicatrices. Il se souvenait clairement d'avoir été trop épuisé pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait eut réellement envie de sauver ce sorcier, sinon ils n'auraient pas réussis. Sans aucun doute à cause des milliers de vies de Créatures Obscures qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver auparavant. Il soupira, passant une main dans sa crinière brune.

Axel et Riku n'étaient pas revenus. Mais il n'était pas rare que ceux ci ne rentrent qu'au lever du soleil. Il se refusa de s'en inquiéter pour le moment et décida d'aller parler à Magnus Bane.

D'un pas décidé, Alec traversa de nouveau l'Institut. Quelque chose... Quelque chose le rendait plus nerveux qu'il devait l'être. Il avait la sensation d'avoir effectué quelque chose de très intime avec cet homme la nuit dernière. Ou alors, peut être qu'il avait peur de se faire détruire par le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn quand il franchirait le pas de la porte. Après tout, il aurait toutes les raisons de le faire. Il avait été gravement blessé par un Chasseur d'Ombres. De plus Magnus n'était pas connu pour son amour de la communauté des Nephilim. Ce qui était compréhensible.

Ca le poussa alors à se poser la question. Pourquoi avoir prit tant de risque en venant jusqu'ici ? Alec se devait de le savoir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'entendit pas s'ouvrir la porte.

« Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à une visite plus agréable que celle de ce Frère Silencieux. »

La voix du Sorcier était douce, tintée d'un léger accent oriental. Ses paroles étaient comme du miel, plaisantes. Presque aussi plaisante que sa personne en général, à vrai dire : malgré les bandages épais couvrant son torse, Magnus se déplaçait avec la grâce d'un chat en chasse, ses yeux dorés ornés d'une pupille fendue ne le quittant pas des yeux. Alec ne se rappelait pas l'avoir remarqué la veille, mais le sorcier avait un sourire envoûtant, et un goût prononcé pour les paillettes, de toute évidence.

Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent, comme un lointain souvenir, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément ses mots.

« Ne te fies jamais à une créature obscure. Elles sont magnifiques, elles sauront te charmer. Mais n'oublies jamais qu'elles peuvent aussi te poignarder dans le dos quand celui ci sera tourné. »

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa mère, en particulier quand Magnus Bane le détaillait de cette façon.

« Alexander Lightwood. Je vois que la beauté est héréditaire dans votre famille. »

« C-Comment... ? »

Magnus sourit. Alec ne savait pas si il devait détester ou apprécier ce regard lui disant que quoi qu'il fasse, Magnus Bane aurait toujours une minute d'avance sur lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alexander Lightwood n'était plus le chasseur. Il n'était plus qu'une petite souris entre les pattes d'un lion.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ca, cependant. Alec, auriez vous l'amabilité de m'apporter quelque chose à boire ? Je meurs de soif, littéralement. Il serait malheureux de réitérer l'expérience d'hier soir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Euh... oui, d'accord. Pas de problème. »

Alec se mit en route, sans demander son reste. Comment quelqu'un ayant manqué de mourir la veille pouvait être aussi détendu ? En tout cas, la bonne nouvelle était qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas décidé de le tuer. Alors Alexander n'allait pas se poser trop de questions.

Quand il revint avec un verre d'eau, quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce : le plus important était que toutes les choses détruites la veille étaient de nouveau en état de marche et rutilantes. Les livres étaient tous remis à leur place, intacts.

Magnus était assis sur un canapé ouvragé qui n'était définitivement pas là auparavant. Il était encore à moitié nu, ce qui semblait beaucoup plus déranger Alec que cela ne gênait le Grand Sorcier.

« Cette pièce était bien trop inhospitalière à mon goût. Vous me pardonnerez d'avoir fait quelques arrangements, n'est ce pas ? »

Magnus savait parfaitement qu'Alec n'aurait pas protesté, même si Magnus avait fait apparaître un éléphant au milieu de la pièce. Ce qui, de toute évidence, était dans ses cordes.

Alec ne connaissait de Magnus Bane que ce qu'il avait lu dans ses livres de cours et de ce qu'en avait dit ses parents. Quand ceux ci dirigeaient l'Institut de New York, il était strictement interdit pour Isabelle et Alec se mêler aux Créatures Obscures. Mais il savait une chose, ses parents ne le portaient pas dans son cœur. Un peu comme toutes les créatures différentes des Néphilims, quand on y pense... mais c'était pire pour Magnus. Et maintenant, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi, en quelques sortes.

Tout demi-anges étaient t'ils, ils n'étaient pas immortels. Ils ne possédaient aucuns pouvoirs sinon ceux donnés par les anges. Et ses parents, comme Valentin, avaient décidé que si les Chasseurs d'Ombres n'étaient pas ceux à posséder de tels pouvoirs, alors, ceux qui étaient en leur possession se devaient de mourir. Les uns après les autres.

Magnus avait vécu 800 ans sans craindre une seule fois pour sa vie, sinon la veille, bien sur... Et Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses parents n'étaient pas étrangers dans cette histoire. Ce qui rendait la présence du Grand Sorcier plus incroyable, encore.

« Excusez moi, Monsieur Bane. »

« Magnus. »

Le Sorcier observa le contenu de son verre avec une grimace. Et d'un claquement de doigts, le simple verre d'eau fut remplacé par une coupe de champagne.

Un autre claquement, et un verre similaire apparut dans sa main.

« Trinquons à notre survie, Alexander. »

Alec ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Il est six heures du matin. »

Magnus lui rendit son sourire, charmeur.

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt. » Il se redressa alors, et fit tinter son verre contre le sien. Alec ne buvait jamais, et pourtant, il plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide pétillant, plus par instinct qu'autre chose.

« Magnus. »

« Je sais. Assieds toi donc. »

Très bien. Magnus n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps avec le vouvoiement. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Soit.

Alexander prit place dans le fauteuil qui avait, encore une fois apparu de nulle part. Ne pas se poser de questions. Il avait beau avoir vécu pendant des années avec un sorcier, tout ce qu'Axel avait été capable jusqu'ici, c'est d'entretenir le feu dans la cheminée, et de faire exploser le laboratoire de temps en temps... Aussi, c'était un peu déroutant...

« Nous avons bien de choses à évoquer. D'abord, j'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Je n'aurais sans aucun doute pas survécu sans ton aide. Ce qui aurait été fâcheux. »  
« C'est normal...mais...Magnus, est ce que... ? »

« Est ce que je me rappelle de qui m'a fait ca ? Bien sur. Mais je dois te dire, Alexander, que mes révélations ne sont pas plaisantes. »

C'était ce qu'Alec avait craint. Mais en même temps, Magnus était venu jusqu'ici pour lui parler de tout ça, alors il ne pouvait pas refuser de voir la vérité en façe.

Ne voyant pas de signe contradictoire provenant d'Alec, Magnus continua sur sa lancée.

« Maryse Lightwood est celle qui m'a attaquée, hier soir. »  
Alec manqua de lâcher son verre. Il avait beau s'y être préparé, apprendre que sa mère était impliquée là dedans lui fichait la nausée. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Magnus.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Ne te fatigues pas, Alexander. J'ai connu tes ancêtres, et j'ai pu voir la dévotion des Lightwood envers la protection du Monde Obscur ainsi que des humains. Tous n'ont pas fait les mêmes erreurs que tes parents. »

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Il sortit un par un quelques livres qu'il feuilleta, de toute évidence plus pour occuper ses mains qu'autre chose. Magnus n'était de toute évidence pas habitué à l'inactivité.

« Ta mère cherchait à te retrouver. Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas particulièrement enclin à coopérer à des manières aussi brutales. »

Magnus Bane les avaient protégés. Si sa mère les avaient retrouvé, elle aurait très certainement tué ses élèves et cherché à l'enrôler dans le Cercle. Qui sait quelle emprise pouvait avoir Valentin sur elle, à présent.

Encore une fois, le « Pourquoi » de la chose lui échappait totalement, mais il n'en dit rien.

« Elle a donc cherché à pratiquer le rituel de destruction. Une démonstration plutôt faible, je dois dire. Elle ne connaissait pas le sortilège. J'ai donc pu m'enfuir. Si Valentin avait été là, cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait été possible de quitter cet endroit en vie. »

Une faible grimace vint s'installer sur les traits du sorcier. Alec en profita alors pour poser la question qui le torturait depuis la veille.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risques pour nous contacter ? »

« La menace du Cercle est plus réelle que jamais. J'ai vu bien trop des miens mourir sans rien faire. Aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué de me cacher, Alexander. Les vampires, les loups-garous et les fées aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous terrer dans un trou de souris en espérant que le piège du prédateur ne se referme pas sur nous. »

Le Sorcier sortit un pendentif de sa poche. Celui ci était marqué d'une rune qu'il ne connaissait pas, cependant, celle ci était surmontée d'un croissant de lune remarquable.

« La réponse à nos questions, mais aussi notre salut, reposes dans ce pendentif. Et dans notre alliance. Alexander, j'apporte une bien triste nouvelle, mais aussi un espoir. »

Alec n'était pas certain de tout comprendre à cette histoire. Cependant, il avait envie de croire qu'ils pouvaient arrêter ce massacre, et Magnus représentait la confiance du peuple des Créatures Obscures. Quelque chose, dans ces yeux d'or, lui disait, que pour une fois, il pouvait très bien se remettre à son instant.

« Ne fais jamais confiance à une Créature Obscure. » La voix dure de sa mère était bien présente, mais tout semblait un bien triste mensonge devant le regard de Magnus.

Alec saisit alors sa main tendue.


	5. Interlude - Ignis de Luna

La Louisiane avait longtemps été une terre appréciée par les démons. Située au milieu des marécages du Bayou, la ville arborait toujours ses origines magiques jusque dans sa culture et ses échoppes.

Bien sur, pour les humains, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Peu de véritables sorciers avaient subsisté dans la région. Rien de plus que des charlatans, et quelques vampires.

La famille de Isa Moon était cependant différente. Veillant sur les marécages de la Nouvelle Orléans depuis des centaines d'années, les Moon étaient une famille de sorciers composés uniquement de femmes.

Pour les humains, elles n'étaient rien de plus que de très respectables apothicaires et diseuses de bonne aventure, mais en réalité, ils s'agissait de guerrières, veillant comme personne sur les innocentes et fragiles vies des humains.

Tout basculant, cependant, lorsque la famille recueillit Isa, le premier homme de la famille.

Isa n'était pas un enfant comme les autres : c'était un eidolon, le premier de sa race depuis des siècles, enfant du petit peuple et d'une sorcière très spéciale. Malgré la stérilité des sorciers, le couple avait donné naissance à l'enfant le plus magique qui soit. Aux pouvoirs les plus destructeurs, par la même occasion.

Un jour cependant, après une tornade, les Moon découvrirent le jeune garçon sur leur porche.  
Personne ne sut jamais ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Isa. Mais celui ci fut élevé comme un sorcier à par entière, apprenant à contrôler ses pouvoirs au prix d'années d'entraînements, de torture mentale et physique.  
A la veille du deuxième ouragan, Isa était devenu un guerrier redoutable. Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant. Sa seule famille fut emportée et il fut alors plus seul que jamais.

Bien évidemment, les gens du village l'aidèrent à reconstruire sa maison près du Bayou. Celle ci fut vidée de l'eau impure qui avait souillé ses murs. Des gens, connus ou inconnus, vinrent pleurer la mort des trois piliers du Manoir de la Lune.

Isa se mura dans le silence durant des années, n'ouvrant ses portes qu'a ses clients, qu'ils soient Créatures Obscures, ou humains. Cependant, Isa n'entendit jamais parler des Nephilim.

Car le plus important des enseignements de sa famille fut celui ci: ne jamais faire confiance aux anges.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus devint un homme. Un érudit, un mage talentueux...mais aussi un ermite. Parfois il se demandait si il vivait réellement, caché derrière les vitres poussiéreuses de la maison de son enfance. Il savait. Il savait que quelque chose l'appelait, au loin, que sa place n'était plus dans cette maison.

Et pourtant jusqu'à ce que le message de feu de Magnus Bane ne lui parvienne, cette vie lui convenait parfaitement.

Bien évidemment, comme tous les sorciers, il savait parfaitement qui était Magnus Bane. Un archimage, un Grand Sorcier, le représentant de toute leur communauté. C'était ainsi d'autant plus étonnant que cet homme s'intéresse à lui, le petit sorcier de campagne. Le jeune homme ignora soigneusement le message.

Les jours passèrent, mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Plus que jamais, les démons se rapprochaient des barrières mises en place par ses ancêtres autour de la Nouvelle Orléans. Plus d'une fois, le jeune homme avait trouvé des démons Shax dans sa propre maison.

Ca n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Quelque chose avait changé, et il n'était pas certain de savoir si la ville attirait les démons, ou si ils en avaient après lui.

Soudainement, il se mit à regretter d'avoir ignoré le message de Magnus Bane.

Il décida alors de chercher à le recontacter. Mais ses essais furent infructueux. Les sorciers, en particulier depuis qu'ils étaient traqués par le Cercle de l'Enclave, ne restaient que très rarement deux fois au même endroit. Ce qui, en soit, n'étonnait pas vraiment Isa... mais il était toujours désespérément seul, et la menace ne cessait de grandir.

Heureusement, le treizième jour, ses voeux furent exaucés quand il reçut un message du Petit Peuple.

« Méliorn... ? »

Depuis son enfance, Isa ne s'était jamais senti plus en sécurité dans cette forêt. L'eau du Bayou creusait ses sillons librement ici, s'étendant ou se resserrant au gré du terrain s'offrait chaque bosquet.  
A chacun de ses pas, de petites figures scintillantes s'élevaient de derrière souches et feuilles, presque trop rapidement pour qu'elles ne soient réellement distinguables. N'importe quel humain aurait parlé du magnifique spectacle qu'offraient les lucioles de nuit, en admettant que l'on soit assez téméraire pour affronter les crocodiles et les veuves noires. Pour Isa, c'était différent : il pouvait voir que ces petites boules de lumière possédaient un corps doré et des ailes fragiles. Les fées tournoyaient autour de lui, jouant avec ses longs cheveux bleus, leurs rires faisant écho dans le silence de la nuit.

Dans cette forêt, le jeune homme se sentait plus chez lui et en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines dans sa propre maison. Il avait tant de fois emprunté ce chemin, qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de savoir ou il se rendait, son instinct et son corps faisait le travail pour lui.

La clairière apparu devant ses yeux, en plus de la silhouette de Méliorn. Celui ci était un bel homme d'apparence d'une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux gominés rabattus en arrière et ses oreilles pointues étant le seul rappel de sa nature de fée. L'homme portait la marque des guerriers du Petit Peuple : une plume tatouée sous son œil droit.

Isa connaissait Méliorn depuis son enfance, depuis la première fois que celui l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était tombé dans la rivière, jusqu'à maintenant. Méliorn représentait son seul lien avait son monde d'origine, et le seul lien avec les souvenirs de ses parents.

En effet, Méliorn avait servi son père, Prince de la Cour des Lumières, avant que celui ci ne disparaisse. Dès qu'il avait été capable de retrouver Isa, l'héritier, celui ci n'avait cessé de veiller sur lui. Et aujourd'hui, Méliorn était bien plus grave que d'habitude.

« Votre Majesté ! »

Isa avait beau avoir très souvent refusé que Méliorn n'utilise un tel language, celui ci n'en avait jamais démordu, aussi, maintenant, il l'ignorait simplement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe... ? »

Méliorn portait une écharpe. En soi, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais celle ci était finement brodée de papillons, et ce motif n'était pas banal pour les fées. Le Petit Peuple était en deuil, ca lui semblait à présent évident.

« Il faut que vous vous en alliez. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Isa pensa que Méliorn l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici pour rien et qu'il voulait déjà le renvoyer chez lui. Mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici, Votre Majesté.Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, n'est ce pas ? »

Isa fronça les sourcils. Alors, l'affluence des démons était bel et bien tournée vers lui. Il semblait évident, à présent que les signes avaient été là depuis bien assez longtemps...Mais qu'il les avait simplement ignoré.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi lui ? Les fées avaient beau être incapables de mentir, il savait parfaitement que Méliorn ne lui disait pas tout.

Isa désigna son écharpe.

« Que s'est t'il passé ? »

« Sachez que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir vous protéger... »

« Tu veux dire que des fées ont été tuées ?! »

Le froid implacable envahissait ses membres déjà congelés alors que tout se mettait en place dans sa tête : des innocents étaient morts en essayant de le protéger, tout ça parce qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer les signes.

Il regarda autour de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était la grande question. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour que ces démons s'en prennent à lui ?

« Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas, Méliorn ? »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut interrompu par un grondement. Le vent se leva. Isa sentit de loin l'aura sombre et menaçante de ce qui approchait, tel un orage. Instinctivement, le bout de ses doigts se mirent à étinceler, alors que Méliorn dégainait son épée.

« Vous devez partir ! » cria Méliorn. Isa l'entendit à peine. Quelque chose, dans cette puissance, dans ce vent soulevant ses cheveux... quelque chose lui semblait beaucoup trop familier ..

« Isa ! »

C'était la première fois que Méliorn l'appelait par son prénom. Isa sursauta, et remarqua alors que les fées qu'il avait vu dans les bois s'étaient toutes rapprochées d'eux, formant une barrière dorée. Entre lui et la forme sombre qui se dessinait dans les bois. Un éclair illumina le ciel.

« Trouvez Magnus Bane ! Quittez cette ville ! »

« Je...Je ne peux pas. »

« Vous n'avez plus le choix ! »

Isa savait que Méliorn avait raison. Il n'était pas de taille face à ce qu'il se dessinait à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Jetant un regard en arrière, il vit pour la dernière fois les yeux bleus de Meliorn briller. Un éclair de lumière l'aveugla, et en quelques secondes, tout fut terminé.


	6. Chapter 4 - L'Epée Mortelle

Quelques heures avait déjà passé depuis qu'Alec avait enfin parlé à Magnus. En ce simple espace de temps, le sorcier avait déjà redécoré la moitié de l'Institut avec draperies, objets de brocantes et coussins de couleurs vides, sans qu'Alec ne parvienne à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas vraiment possible.  
De toute évidence, Magnus était habitué à jouer de son charme. Et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'essuyer les refus non plus, de toute évidence.

Finalement, Alec avait fini par donner à Magnus de quoi prendre une bonne douche, histoire que le Sorcier évite de s'épuiser tout de suite, et il avait fini par prendre salle au milieu de la salle d'études, qui s'était dotée d'un bar et d'un canapé jaune canari.

Il soupira, faisant glisser le médaillon donné par Magnus dans ses mains.

Si le sorcier avait fait relativement assez de révélations pour l'occuper pendant les deux prochaines années, Alec savait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. Il savait sans aucun doute à qui appartenait ce fameux collier, et ou il se trouvait.  
D'un coté, Alec était rassuré de savoir qu'il ne serait plus seul. Du haut de ses 23 ans, il ne pouvait prétendre en savoir plus que tout le monde. Magnus, lui, en était capable. Il l'aiderait, il en était certain. Ils avaient tous un rôle à jouer.

« Alec ! »

Il n'avait pas entendu entrer Axel. Celui ci était visiblement contrarié. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le changement de décoration.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que Magnus Bane est hors de danger. »

Alec acquiesca, souriant.

« Oui, il va bien. Il prend une douche. »

« Et toi, tu vas bien ? »

Lui demanda Axel. Il devait très certainement avoir remarqué le visage livide de son ami. Alec avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et il était épuisé.

« Ca va, t'en fais pas ! »

Quelqu'un d'autre entra derrière le jeune homme alors qu'il allait demander ou était Riku. C'était Cloud, marchant à l'envers.

« Dooooucement ! Pardon, pardon ! »

Il conduisait Riku, qui lui même semblait porter quelque chose dans ses bras. Ou plutot quelqu'un, comprit Alec en voyant la fine silhouette roulée en boule dans les bras du chasseur d'ombres.

Un humain.

L'humain semblait encore plus jeune que Riku et arborait une épaisse masse de cheveux bruns. Son visage rond était paisible. De toute évidence, il n'était pas blessé. L'humain tenait quelque chose dans sa main.  
Ce qui lui sembla être au début qu'une épée quelconque, lui apparu rapidement sous sa véritable nature. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement quand il reconnut l'Epée Mortelle, perdue pendant l'assaut du Cercle sur la cité des os.

« Qu-Qu'est ce que... »

« Axel Sinclair. »

La voix plaisante du Grand Sorcier les interrompit. Alec ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la pièce. Habillé d'une chemise en soie verte sertie de pierres qui n'avaient très certainement pas l'air fausses. Quelques gouttelettes d'eau coulaient encore de ses cheveux sombres, mais il avait eut le temps de se maquiller et avait l'air bien plus frais que le pauvre Alec, qui en perdit immédiatement son français.

Axel leva les yeux vers le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Son expression passa par la surprise, avant la réalisation, et l'incompréhension.

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom... ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Et bien, je serais triste d'avoir oublié le jeune garcon que j'ai élevé. Bien que j'avoue que j'ai eu bien du mal à te reconnaître, au début. »

Magnus...avait élevé Axel ? C'était un peu déroutant, puisque Magnus avait l'air de ne pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Mais en même temps, Axel comme Magnus étaient immortels, Alec avait parfois un peu de mal à s'en rappeler.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des soucis avec sa mémoire. Axel n'avait jamais parlé de Magnus comme quelqu'un qu'il connaissait personnellement, et pourtant, sa réaction de la veille avait été plutôt étrange, pour un inconnu.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de vous. »

« J'imagine que c'est normal, Axel. Je suppose que tu n'as pas de souvenirs datant d'avant ton séjour chez les Frères Silencieux. »

Axel secoua la tête.

Magnus s'approcha. Il faisait pratiquement une tête de moins que le Chasseur d'Ombres. Il lui adressa un sourire lui faisant terriblement penser à celui d'un père à son enfant.

Alors, quelque chose frappa Alec.

« Si vous avez élevé Axel... Pourquoi est ce que vous avez laissé le Cercle s'emparer de lui ? »

Sa phrase semblait avoir donné des sentiments très déplaisant à son invité...Mais, ayant prit soin d'Axel depuis des années, et après avoir vu l'état dans lequel il était quand il l'avait trouvé, il ne pouvait croire que Magnus Bane aie pu l'abandonner au Cercle.

« Saches, mon cher Alexander, que comme tu le sais, Axel est spécial. Il possède dans ses veines du sang de l'Ange. Celui ci l'emporte toujours sur le reste de ses ascendances... »

« Oh... »

Evidemment, l'Enclave avait put s'emparer d'Axel sans aucun problème, grâce à ses origines. Et, bien que Magnus possède des pouvoirs pratiquement illimités, il ne pouvait rien faire contre les sortilèges des contrats de sang.

« Je te suis cependant très reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de lui, Alexander. »

Axel, qui avait toujours l'air complètement hébété, essaya de prendre la parole. Mais Magnus lui fit signe de garder ses interrogations pour plus tard.

« Bientôt, mon chou. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler du bon vieux temps plus tard, et je répondrais à tes questions. Il me faut d'abord savoir. Que fait cet humain en possession de l'Epée Mortelle, exactement ? »

« C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir. » répondit Riku. C'était la première fois qu'il s'exprimait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, et il avait eut le temps de déposer l'inconnu sur le canapé jaune canari. Magnus fit une grimace, visiblement inquiet de voir des taches sur son beau canapé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Alec en posant sa main sous l'épaule de Riku. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers lui et soupira.

« Rien de grave. Il était effrayé, alors j'ai apposé une rune de sommeil. Ca va pas tarder à cesser de faire effet. »

Magnus se pencha vers l'inconnu, évitant soigneusement l'épée mortelle, et fronca les sourcils.

« Hmm... c'est étrange. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Magnus passa une main ornée de bagues au dessus du visage de l'adolescent endormi et une faible lueur bleue s'échappa de ses doigts tendus. Ses yeux de chats se mirent alors à briller faiblement.

« Ce jeune homme n'est pas plus humain que moi »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est impossible. »

Ni Riku, ni Axel n'avaient ressenti la moindre différence entre ce garcon et les autres humains qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré. Chaque créature avait pour eux une aura différente, qu'elle soit un sorcier, un vampire, ou un démon. Mais le gamin, lui, ne renvoyait pas d'aura spéciale...Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas normal. Même les humains dégageaient quelque chose.

« Quelque chose a bloqué nos pouvoirs... » murmura Riku.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est, alors ? » Demanda Alec.

Magnus se redressa et fit la moue.

« Il faut que j'enquete. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ressens plusieurs entités en lui. Une chose est certaine, je ressens plus que du sang d'ange. C'est son cœur. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. » murmura Alec. Personne ne pouvait avoir une ame d'ange, sinon un ange lui même, et de mémoire d'homme, aucun Chasseur d'Ombres n'avaient jamais rencontré d'ange de leur vie. Ils étaient pratiquement devenus des créatures mythiques.

« Et bien, en vérité, mon cher Alec... C'est possible, c'est même déjà arrivé. Certains anges prenne une forme humaine sur terre. Parfois, ils agissent simplement par ennui... parfois, il s'agit de pouvoir intervenir directement dans le destin de la Planète. Et quoi de plus approprié que le retour de Valentin pour nous envoyer un ange ? »

Un long silence s'étendit dans la pièce. De toute évidence, Magnus était particulièrement fier du petit effet qu'il avait réussi à produire sur son auditoire. Tout se mettait en place dans l'esprit d'Alec. Cela expliquerait en tout cas pourquoi le jeune homme était le seul à pouvoir manier l'Epée Mortelle. Mais pourquoi choisir un enfant à l'air aussi fragile ?

Trop préoccupés, aucun d'entre eux ne remarquèrent que le jeune inconnu avait ouvert les yeux.

« Riku, attention ! »

Autant d'entre eux ne fut assez rapide à réagir et bientôt, Riku sentit le métal froid de la l'Epée Mortelle sous sa gorge.


	7. Chapter 5 - Innocence

« Ne bougez pas ! Je vous jure que je le tue, si vous appr...Aaah ! »

Riku fut rapide. Même si l'inconnu pouvait manier l'Epée Mortelle, il n'y était pas entraîné. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Riku avait plaqué le jeune homme au canapé, l'immobilisant.

Le pauvre garçon était complètement terrorisé. Passé la peur qu'il avait eut pour Riku, Alec eut un peu de peine pour le garçon, qui avait simplement paniqué. Comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui en se réveillant dans une pièce pleine d'inconnus le dévisageant.

« Riku, c'est bon »

Riku avait les sourcils froncés, mais il finit par relâcher le jeune homme et à s'éloigner de lui. L'Epée Mortelle avait disparu.

L'inconnu ressemblait plus à un chiot qu'à un tueur quand Alec s'approcha de lui.

« On ne te fera pas de mal. Je m'appelle Alec. On est là pour te protéger. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils sur ses grands yeux bleus.

« Je vous fait pas confiance. Eux... Ils m'ont attaqués la nuit dernière. »

« En fait, c'est plutôt toi qui nous a attaqués. »

Riku sourit légèrement, l'air innocent. Alec le fusilla du regard. C'était déjà assez compliqué. Il n'avait jamais été forcément doué pour discuter. Il avait été plus du genre à agir avant de penser, et Izzy, elle, avait toujours été la pour charmer son monde.  
Mais il n'avait plus Isabelle, aujourd'hui. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui.

« Ils sont désolés. Nous sommes un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Comme toi, je suppose. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'inconnu fit la moue, puis finalement sembla se détendre, devant le bleu sombre des yeux d'Alexander Lightwood.

« Sora. »

Un très bon nom, typiquement japonais, bien que le jeune homme semblait avoir au moins un peu de sang occidental dans les veines.

« Sora, depuis quand tu as cette épée ? »

Le jeune homme haussa légèrement les épaules.

« J'en sais rien... Elle apparaît quand j'en ai besoin, c'est tout. » Pour lui, ca semblait incroyable que des gens pouvaient lui en vouloir à cause de cette arme. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était juste son imagination.

« On t'expliquera tout ca. Mais saches que tu es en sécurité ici. »

« Je peux rentrer chez moi ? »

Instinctivement, Alec leva les yeux vers Magnus, qui lui rendit son regard, un sourcil levé.

« Il ne semble pas que ce soit très sur, mon chou. »

Apparemment, Sora s'y attendait, mais apparemment, le convaincre de rester ici n'allait pas être facile. Ce que comprenait Alec. Ils étaient des étrangers, après tout. Il se redressa en soupirant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ça faisait bien trop de choses en une seule fois.

« Riku, Axel. Pourquoi vous n'emmèneriez pas Sora commander quelque chose à manger … ? »

La promesse d'un repas chaud sembla décider l'adolescent, qui, malgré le regard noir qui lança à Riku, encore narquois, finit par les suivre. Alec était bien trop épuisé pour cuisiner quoi que ce soit, et personne n'avait envie de retenter la cuisine d'Axel. Les retrouvailles entre Magnus et Axel devraient attendre.

Alec se laissa tomber sur le canapé, quand un verre d'un liquide transparent apparut devant ses yeux. C'était Magnus, qui lui tendait une boisson qui ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance, avec la fumée bleue qui s'en échappait.

« Ca va te requinquer. »

« Je … suppose, merci. »

Il prit le verre sans réfléchir, et prit une gorgée qui lui brûla immédiatement la trachée.

« Doucement, doucement ! Trinquons d'abord. Et bien... à nous ? »

Étonné, Alec leva les yeux vers le sorcier, geste qu'il regretta immédiatement quand il rencontra ses yeux dorés. Ils brillaient comme les paillettes autour de ses yeux, leur pupille fendue brillant d'intelligence.  
Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme oublia littéralement de respirer, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne commence avoir double.

Pourquoi est ce que ce fichu sorcier le perturbait autant ? Il était Alexander Lightwood, chef de l'Institut de Tokyo. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à fantasmer comme un adolescent sur ce Magnus Bane. Aussi magnifique soit t'il, ceci dit.

Il s'empressa de reprendre une gorgée de quelque alcool que ce soit.

….

« Le Loup de Jade » était, de facade, un restaurant tout à fait basique. Il servait une grande variété de plats chinois et vietnamiens, sur le vieux port de Chiba.

Axel appréciait vraiment cet endroit, qu'ils fréquentaient avec Riku depuis qu'ils avaient eu l'age de partir seuls en mission.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils finissent ici après une longue journée de travail. Aujourd'hui, c'était un peu différent. Tout le monde était un peu sous le coup de tout ce qui était arrivé. Axel, en vérité, aurait préféré rester à l'Institut, pour parler avec Magnus, pour peut etre retrouver quelques souvenirs de son enfance qui ne se constitueraient pas de vision cauchemardesques.

Mais c'était de toute évidence une mauvaise idée de laisser Sora seul avec Riku. Celui ci était visiblement peu enclin à se comporter comme une personne civilisée avec le nouveau venu.  
Axel, lui, avait très bien compris que Sora n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin perdu, balancé dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'essayait de faire Riku, mais il était presque sur que ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il se méfiait de Sora. Difficile d'imaginer que Sora, soit d'ailleurs capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Quand le petit brun poussa les portes du restaurant, il resta figé sur le pas de la porte, soufflé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

En effet, Sora possédait la Double Vue. Alors, tout comme Axel, il voyait l'endroit et les clients tels qu'ils étaient.

Au milieu de clients bel et bien humains se mélangeaient sorciers à la peau bleue ou encore doté de cornes, elfes, leurs oreilles longues et pointues ornant des visages terrifiants de perfection, ou encore vampires, buvant des cocktails étrangement rouges.  
Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, chacun vivaient leur vie en harmonie. Ils auraient très bien pu se trouver sur n'importe quel campus humain.

« Wow. »

« Plutôt cool, huh ? » Fit Axel en dépassant Sora.

Sora le suivit jusqu'à une table dans le coin de la salle, tout en regardant tout autour de lui afin de ne pas en perdre une seule miette. Il aurait pu se sentir franchement impoli, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention.

Riku s'assit à son tour. Le regard de Sora s'y attarda alors. Axel savait que le jeune homme mourait d'envie de savoir pourquoi Riku portait constamment sur ses yeux, comment un aveugle pouvait se déplacer avec tant de facilité. Ce n'était évidemment pas à Axel de parler de ca, alors il ne fit que faire signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir, et lui tendit un menu.

La première page présentait des plats tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normaux : canard laqué, riz cantonais, etc, etc.  
Sur les pages intérieurs étaient présentés deux autres menus différents. Il haussa les sourcils. L'un deux lui était complètement illisible, constitué de signes élégamment tracé et complexes.

« De l'elfique » lui fit remarquer Axel.

Bizarrement, ça n'étonna pas franchement Sora.

La deuxième page était écrite en japonais, cette fois ci, mais présentaient des mets beaucoup moins évocateurs que ceux prévus pour les humains : Tentacules épicées, cœur de corbeau sauce aigre-douce, etc, etc. Avec une moue, Sora remarqua aussi la présence de plusieurs cocktails : Bloody Mary A, Bloody Mary O, Bloody Mary B... Sora avait un peu peur de savoir de quoi étaient composés ces fameux cocktails.

« Vous mangez ce genre de truc ? » Demanda t'il a ses compagnons. Riku échappa un petit rire. Le premier de la soirée. Le son, selon Sora, était plutôt incroyable.

« Hors de question. »

De toute évidence, ces plats étaient plutôt là pour attirer une clientèle vampirique ou lupine. Les sorciers et les Chasseurs d'Ombres avaient des goûts plus basiques. Bon à savoir.

Il finit par commander par un bol de nouilles sautées avec du bœuf. Bien qu'il n'aie pas mangé depuis la veille, il n'avait pas extremement faim.

Son téléphone se mit de nouveau à vibrer. Il le tira de sa poche. L'écran indiquait 10 appels en absence de Zack. Son frère allait finir par appeler la police. Mais comment pouvait t'il l'impliquer là dedans ?

« Tu as de la famille ? »

« Mon frère. Vous pensez que je peux le mettre au courant. »

« Non ! »

Axel avait répondu un peu trop brusquement. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolé... C'est pour son bien. Ton frère est humain, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas son monde, il risque gros. Trouves quelque chose permettant de justifier ta disparition pendant quelques jours. »

Sora n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Et pour cause, il n'avait JAMAIS menti à son frère. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, et la décision qu'avait prit Zack de demander sa garde, ils s'étaient promis de toujours se serrer les coudes, et de ne jamais rien se cacher. Pourquoi commencerait t'il maintenant ?

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans explication.

Il soupira, et décrocha.

« SORA ! Bon sang, attends que je mette la main sur toi … ! »

« Désolé Zack, mon portable est mort dans la nuit, je viens de m'en rendre compte. On a révisé jusque tard et on s'est endormi comme des souches. »

C'était effrayant de voir avec quelle facilité il mentait à son grand frère, malgré leurs résolutions. Contrôlant son envie de se coller une gifle, il continua.

« Je...je penses que je vais devoir rester ici quelques jours, tu sais, pour réviser. »

« Oh...On avait prévu d'aller au cinéma demain. »

C'est vrai, c'était l'anniversaire de Sora le lendemain, et Zack avait très certainement prévu la totale pour lui faire plaisir.

Avant qu'il n'aie pu se reprendre, des larmes commencèrent à embuer sa vision. Il se frotta rapidement les yeux pour que ni Riku, ni Axel ne se rendent compte du fait qu'il était bouleversé.

« On... on peut peut être remettre ca à plus tard ? »

« D'accord, Sora. Mais fais attention à toi. Promis ? »

« Hm... Promis. A plus tard. »

Il soupira en claquant le portable sur la table. Immédiatement, il se mit à manger sans faire attention au regard de ses deux compagnons qui étaient braqués sur lui.

« Tu vis sur le campus ? » Demanda alors Axel, étrangement doux.

Sora hocha la tête. Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'école d'art de Todai, il vivait dans une petite chambre dans le centre de Tokyo. Son frère, lui, vivait à Fukuoka, un peu plus au Sud du pays. Le plus souvent, Sora rentrait chez lui le week-end pour passer un peu de temps dans sa ville natale. De toute évidence, il n'y rentrerait pas avant un long moment... Et il allait passer son premier anniversaire tout seul.

Mais il préférait toujours ca que de mettre son frère en danger.

Il releva la tête. Axel mangeait avec appétit, pourtant Riku semblait préoccupé, plongé dans ses pensées.

Sora ne savait pas si il l'appréciait. Il était... intrigué, c'est certain. Et peut être un peu perturbé : il ne pouvait jamais voir ce qu'il pensait réellement. Riku ressemblait a ces magnifiques mais flippantes statues d'anges impassibles dans les églises qu'il avait visité pour étudier le mouvement baroque.

« T'en fais pas. » fit Axel. « Avec un peu de chance, tout ca sera fini rapidement, et tout rentrera dans l'autre pour toi. Crois moi. »

Malheureusement, Axel ne semblait même pas vraiment croire ses propres paroles...Mais Sora lui adressa un sourire, pour lui montrer qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir au moins essayé.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en mangeant. Et bien que la voix de Zack le hantait toujours, il était beaucoup plus tranquille avec le ventre plein.

Le temps que Sora se lave les mains, Riku et Axel se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Le plus vieux ébouriffa ses cheveux rouges et bailla.

« Quelle soirée. »

« Tu l'as dit ! » répondit Riku. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, et pourtant, Axel pouvait sentir qu'il était particulièrement tendu. Et ce n'était pas simplement à cause de leur nuit blanche.

« Riku. »

« Quoi ? »

Encore une fois, Riku ne se tourna pas vers lui. Il leva cependant une main vers le bandeau couvrant ses yeux.

« Tu as mal ? »

Il n'y avait pas de moyen de soigner des blessures démoniaques : celles ci laissaient des marques irréversibles, Axel était bien placé pour le savoir, mais celles ci n'étaient pas douloureuses. Mais celles de Riku étaient différentes. Le démon l'avait maudit.

« Non... ca va, je vais bien. »

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Riku soupira. « Tu l'as vu ? Il a menti à sa famille. »

« Il a fait ca pour nous aider, Riku. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris se tourna vers lui.

« Justement ! C'est ça le problème. »

Axel haussa les sourcils. Oh, c'était donc ca.

« Tu ne veux pas l'entraîner la dedans. »

« Il ne se rend pas compte … Il a envie d'aider, mais c'est rien d'autre qu'un enfant à qui on a donné un jouet coupant. Tu vas pouvoir te regarder en face, toi, quand il sera tué ? »

Axel pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, ils avaient prit des années avant d'attendre le niveau qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient hors de danger, ce n'était pas pour rien que l'espérance de vie des Chasseurs d'Ombres étaient extrêmement courte.

Ils avaient étés embarqués dans ce monde depuis leur naissance, tout cela à cause de leurs origines... Tous deux auraient préféré qu'on leur demande leur avis auparavant. Que dire de quelqu'un qui avait jusqu'ici vécu une vie parfaitement normale.

« Tu ne le déteste pas ! Tu as simplement peur pour lui. »

Axel était un peu déstabilisé par cette révélation. Riku ne s'inquiétait pas pour grand monde.

« Riku... On a besoin de lui... Si il peut manier l'Epée Mortelle, c'est notre meilleur espoir. »

Son parabatai soupira lourdement.

« Mais... c'est à nous de nous assurer qu'il sera prêt. »


	8. Chapter 6 - Inquiétude et Questionnement

Alec se réveilla le lendemain avec la sensation d'avoir dormi une journée entière. Ce n'était pas totalement erroné non plus, et il s'en voulait d'avoir trouvé la force de dormir alors que leur monde était en danger. Et d'un autre coté, il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la veille.

Il se redressa, passant sa main dans sa nuque. Aucune nausée, aucune migraine. Et pourtant, vu le nombre de verre qu'il avait bu la veille, il aurait du en sentir les effets... A moins que ca ne soit pas réellement de l'alcool.

Il se demanda si Magnus n'avait jamais à supporter les effets de la gueule de bois. Il avait du mal à se dire que quoi que ce soit ne puisse mettre à mal son image de magicien nonchalant.

Alec s'habilla rapidement et quitta sa chambre. De toute évidence, Magnus était toujours bel et bien là, vu la présence du tapis persan dans l'entrée et d'un chat minuscule, doté de poils épais et soyeux, ainsi que d'une paire d'yeux beaucoup trop ressemblants à ceux de son maitre.

Le chat vint se frotter à lui en ronronnant lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, et Alec se pencha pour le caresser.

« Ok... je suppose que tu dois être le fameux Président Miaou. » Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la petite créature se mit à mordre son doigt. Ils avaient aussi eu un chat à l'Institut de New York : Church. Il avait disparu en même temps que Jace et Clary.

Il savait qu'il aurait dut être contrarié de voir Magnus entamer le caractère sacré de l'endroit par ses bibelots excentriques, mais c'était franchement bien le dernier de ses soucis. En particulier car il savait que ses élèves n'en étaient pas mécontents.

Il s'approcha de la cuisine en entendant des conversations chuchotées provenant de l'intérieur. Il s'arreta alors net à l'entrée en voyant Axel, Riku et Sora assis autour de la table, croulant sous des mets complètement incroyables : fruits, patisseries, boissons chaudes, tous se seraient crus à un banquet, et Axel dévorait déjà un croissant avec appétit.

De toute évidence, Magnus était encore une fois à l'origine de ce cadeau.

« Oh, tiens, Bonjour Alexander. »

Il sursauta, faisant volte face pour trouver Magnus derrière lui, son habituel sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Ce sourire frustrant...

« Vous ne dormez jamais ? »

Si Magnus avait rapidement arrêté de le vouvoyer, Alec n'était pas encore particulièrement prêt pour faire de même.

« Nous allons avoir une dure journée, mon cher Alexander. Assieds toi. »

Ce ton ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Axel rit légèrement. Sora avait l'air content, bien qu'il ne semblait pas avoir tant dormi. Riku, lui, s'était débarassé de son uniforme noir de la veille, et portait un sweat dont la capuche était relevée sur ses cheveux. Il avait l'air plutot satisfait, lui aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils se retrouvaient autour de la même table pour déjeuner. Ca n'avait peut être l'air de rien comme ca, mais Alec était beaucoup plus que leur instructeur...Il était un grand frère pour Riku et Axel, et ils n'auraient peut être plus aucune chance de passer du temps ensemble. Et ca, bien évidemment, Magnus le savait. Intérieurement, Alec lui en était reconnaissant.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Sora alors qu'il finissait de manger.

Alec n'y avait pas réellement pensé à vrai dire.

« Il me semble qu'il nous faut t'entraîner, Sora... Riku ? »

« Non. »

Magnus rit doucement.

« Il ne me semble pas que tu aie le choix. Nous avons besoin d'Axel pour une mission dont lui seul peut se charger. »

Alec se rappela alors de ce dont ils avaient parlé la veille, et du détenteur du médaillon. Il hocha la tête affirmativement vers Axel, qui avait relevé la tête.

« Et pourquoi tu ne t'en occupe pas, Alec ? Après tout, c'est toi qui nous a tout appris. »

« Impossible. »

Riku fit la moue. « Et pourquoi ca ? »

Magnus lui sourit largement. « Alexander va venir avec moi voir Ragnor Fell. »

Sora se redressa sur sa chaise, visiblement intéressé.

« J'ai vu ce nom sur un de vos bouquins. »

Alexander hocha la tête, posant sa fourchette dans son assiette vide avant de continuer. « Ragnor Fell est un puissant magicien. Il a très certainement des informations sur Valentin. »

Magnus leva alors les yeux au ciel, l'air amusé. « J'aurais pu me débrouiller seul, mais il se trouve que Ragnor Fell a vécu à Idris beaucoup plus longtemps que moi. Il y a enseigné. Il en saura donc beaucoup plus. Et comme Ragnor ne sortira de sa cachette que si je lui apporte quelque chose d'intéressant... »

« Ce « quelque chose », c'est moi ? » Demanda Alec, à moitié amusé.

« Et bien, Ragnor a enseigné à des générations de Lightwood. Il sera surement très curieux de te rencontrer. »

Alec haussa les épaules. « En plus, il aurait peut être des informations sur l'endroit ou se cacheraient Lizzy, Jace et Clary. »

Riku ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait d'une grande opportunité pour Alec, ainsi que pour eux. Isabelle, Clary et Jace étaient tous trois des Chasseurs d'Ombres exceptionnels. Les retrouver serait la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver... Sauf qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de jouer les babysitter.

« Je comptes sur toi, Riku. » Le dénommé soupira, alors que Sora lui lancait un regard noir.

Le petit déjeuner se termina, et Magnus fit disparaître la vaiselle précieuse comme elle était apparue. Riku et Sora se dirigèrent donc vers la salle d'armes, tandis que Magnus, Axel et Alec se dirigeaient tous vers la salle des opérations.

« Ok, alors, c'est quoi cette fameuse mission ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Magnus et Alec échangèrent un regard. Se fut Alec qui prit la parole.

« Nous avons recu un appel venant d'une personne qui peut nous aider. Cependant il est poursuivi par les démons de Valentin. »

« Tu dois te rendre à la Nouvelle Orléans. Trouves le, protèges le et rammènes le ici. »

« Pourquoi m'y envoyer seul ? C'est plutot dangereux, non ? »

C'est vrai, et c'était la première chose qu'avait dit Alec à Magnus quand celui ci lui avait proposé d'envoyer Axel.

« Tu es le seul capable de gagner sa confiance. »

Magnus en était capable, bien évidemment. Mais se rendre seul à la Nouvelle Orléans n'aurait fait que signer son arrêt de mort, Magnus le savait. Axel était un Chasseur d'Ombres, donc capable de protéger l'eidolon de la meilleure des façons.

Axel sourit. « D'accord. Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Il s'appelle Isa. Et crois moi, quand tu le trouveras, tu le sauras. »

Au même moment, Riku et Sora se retrouvaient seuls dans la salle d'armes. L'endroit était énorme. Il comportait des casiers en fers ornés de runes. Riku passa sa stelle sur l'une d'entre elles et un tiroir s'ouvrit, découvrant une bonne dizaine de lames éfilées, brillant toute de la même lueur que son épée. Riku en choisit deux qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture, et envoya un long sabre à Sora, qui le rattrapa maladroitement.

« Tu vas devoir apprendre à te servir d'autre chose que l'Epée Mortelle, puisqu'elle n'apparait pas de manière controlée. »

Sora fit tourner le poignard dans ses doigts. Il était étrangement léger, un peu comme si il n'était qu'une extension de son bras.

« J'ai pris des cours de kendo au lycée. Je pense que... je voulais apprendre à manier l'épée correctement, pas vraiment par instinct. »

Sora fit la moue quand Riku l'ignora et se plaça correctement sur le tatami.

« Ok, ton pied gauche en avant. »

Sora obéit, tenant le sabre fermement dans sa main. Malgré qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'Epée Mortelle, celui ci était facile à manier. C'était naturel pour lui. Il plongea pour une attaque frontale. La lame fit un doux tintement en fendant l'air.

Pendant quelques secondes, Sora se demanda si ce n'était pas dangereux. Après tout, Riku était aveugle, il ne pouvait pas le voir venir.

Sauf qu'avant que Sora ne l'atteigne, Riku avait déjà esquivé, si vite que Sora n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir bouger.

Bien sur, ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Riku était un Chasseur d'Ombres. Il avait eu un entraînement intensif auprès d'un combattant de légende (du moins, c'était ce qu'Axel lui avait dit), qui lui avait appris à composer avec ses faiblesses.

Riku n'attendit pas que Sora se remette pour riposter. Il essaya de l'atteindre avec son poing, mais Sora avait tout de même de bons réflèxes. Il se baissa et fonca sur le jeune homme, avant de se remettre droit.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna à temps pour parer le nouveau coup de Riku. La lame de son sabre passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, et il était pratiquement certain qu'il avait senti une de ses mèches des cheveux tomber sur le sol.

Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de son agresseur, beaucoup trop parfait mais gaché par la présence du bandeau sur ses yeux. Sora estimait que c'était la chose la plus perturbante : le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, derrière ce voile noir. Mais à cet instant, il pouvait sentir l'aura de violence provenant du jeune homme, et ca le déstabilisa. Ce fut assez pour Riku, qui le plaqua au sol, coupant l'air dans les poumons du jeune homme.

« Ne te laisses jamais perturber par ton adversaire. C'est la que tu seras en danger. »

Les mots de son frère, son ancien professeur de kendo, lui revinrent en tete. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas su appliquer son enseignement qui lui était pourtant si cher, et il était pratiquement sur que c'était à cause de Riku, de son comportement envers lui .  
Il le repoussa et se redressa, se massant le cou.

Riku prit la parole, se débarassant de ses armes.

« Ta garde est faible. A ce rythme là tu seras tué avant la fin de la journée.

Sora soupira.

« Ecoutes, Riku. Je suis désolé. »

Riku haussa les sourcils : « Quoi ? »

« Oui, je suppose que j'ai du faire quelque chose de mal pour avoir mérité un tel comportement. Alors je m'en excuses. »

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. » Encore une fois, le visage de Riku était fermé. Il n'était même pas tourné vers lui.

Sora allait lui demander de s'expliquer, quand soudainement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un jeune homme.  
D'apparence, celui ci avait une vingtaine d'année. Il était beau, blond, de taille moyenne, bien et bati. Il avait le corps fort et élancé d'un chasseur. Le jeune homme, en regardant plus attentivement, remarqua des oreilles pointues et un tatouage d'une plume bleue sous son oeuil droit. Un elfe ?

Pas vraiment. Sora sursauta imperceptiblement quand le nouveau venu se mit à parler, dévoilant deux canines beaucoup trop pointues.

« Riku, désolé. Mais Alec m'a dit de venir ici chercher Sora. Ca ne devrait pas être long. »

Sora eut l'air un peu perdu. Pourquoi est ce qu'on voulait le confier à un vampire, exactement ? Il se tourna vers Riku, mais celui ci leur tournait déjà le dos. « Allez y. » répondit t'il simplement.

Sora ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter cependant. Ce n'est que le sourire amusé de l'inconnu qui le poussa à quitter la pièce. Peut être qu'en le laissant un peu seul, Riku serait de meilleure humeur.

« Euh… qu'est ce qu'on va faire, exactement ? » demanda Sora quand il se retrouva dans le couloir avec son nouveau compagnon, celui ci passant une main fine dans ses cheveux blonds défiant la gravité. Il avait des yeux étrangement clairs… Mais si il n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis longtemps, ce n'était peut être pas si étonnant.

« Je suis venu pour te créer une arme correcte. Oh, d'ailleurs, je m'appelle Cloud. » Il lui sourit, le conduisant dans la salle d'armes. « J'en ai profité d'être dans les parages pour passer. Et comme ton pouvoir est encore instable, c'est important que tu aie quelque chose pour te protéger. Assieds toi. »

Plutôt cool, l'idée d'avoir une arme faite sur mesure pour lui. Cloud commença par faire des mesures au niveau de son bras, et par tester un peu sa force.

Puis il s'assit en face de Sora, griffonnant sur une feuille.

« Il faudra que tu donnes un nom à ton arme. »

« Vraiment ? C'est ce que vous faites ? »

Cloud hocha la tête affirmativement. « Ca permet de former un lien entre la lame et son propriétaire. La mienne s'appelle Tsurugi. »

Il désigna une forme longue contre le mur. Sora ne l'avait pas remarquée en entrant, et il se demanda comment il avait bien pu faire.

L'épée avait l'air lourde, mais de discrets mécanismes permettaient de toute évidence de la séparer en plusieurs lames distinctes, celles ci étant toutes gravées de signes compliqués, qu'il reconnut : il les avaient vu pour la première fois au restaurant, sur le menu en elfique.

« Pourquoi, Tsurugi ? »

Cloud haussa les épaules, l'air soudainement mélancolique.

« En vérité, je ne sais pas réellement. Quelqu'un lui a donné un nom pour moi. »

« C'est possible ça ? » Cloud hocha la tête. « Oui… offrir une lame nommée est un signe d'amour. »

« Oh... » Sora avait envie de lui poser la question. Qui était cette fameuse personne qui lui avait offert son épée ? Pourquoi avait t'il l'air si triste ?

« C'est… cette personne, qui l'a créée ? »

« Non… hm… »

Cloud sembla sentir l'intérêt du nouveau venu. Hésitant, au début, il finit par se décider en voyant l'innocence dans les yeux bleus de Sora. Il avait la sensation de le voir lui, quand il l'avait rencontré… Quand il lui avait demandé qui il était, comme si il avait réellement envie de savoir.

« Jusqu'à la Révolution, j'ai toujours vécu à la Cour des Lumières. On t'en a parlé, pas vrai ? Mon père était le frère de l'ancien Roi et celui qui était chargé de forger toutes les armes des fées, mais aussi parfois des Chasseurs d'Ombres.

Il n'y avait pas une seule sorte de métal qui lui résistait. Et il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait. Moi… j'avais envie de me battre, de faire la différence… J'étais beaucoup trop arrogant pour me satisfaire de ce que j'avais.

Je me suis engagé dans l'Armée et je suis parti à Idris pour me mettre au service des Chasseurs d'ombres. Je pensais que là bas, si j'étais suffisamment fort, je trouverais ce que j'y étais venu chercher. Mais je me suis retrouvé seul. »

Cloud continua de tracer la forme élégante d'une épée.

« Je l'ai rencontré. C'était un Chasseur d'Ombres, lui aussi, mais il était loin d'être aussi arrogant que les autres. Il avait réellement envie de me connaître, pas simplement parce que j'étais de la chair à canon à envoyer en première ligne en cas que guerre. Il était extrêmement jeune. » Bien sur, Sora avait tendance à l'oublier, mais les Créatures Obscures étaient toutes immortelles, Cloud y comprit. Il n'osait se demander combien d'années il avait. « Au fond, on était jeunes tous les deux. On est tombé amoureux. »

Tombé amoureux d'un homme… ? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il en parle avec autant de tendresse et de nostalgie. Cloud déglutit et continua, confirmant ce qu'il pensait.

« Mais ce n'était pas si facile. Ce genre de relation, entre hommes, et en particulier entre un Chasseur d'Ombres et une Créature Obscure, c'était pas permis. Alors sa famille m'a envoyé, moi et mes compagnons, dans une mission suicide, en pleine guerre entre les loups-garous et les vampires. »

Sora avait peur de voir se dessiner la fin de l'histoire. A présent, il regrettait de lui avoir posé la question.

« Tu… tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, tu sais. »

Cloud lui sourit et hocha la tete.

« Au contraire, je penses que c'est indispensable... » Il posa son crayon sur la table « Il a tenté de me sauver. Mais il s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Il n'était pas préparé. Il s'est fait tuer sous mes yeux par les loups-garous. »

Sora sursauta. Bien sur, il s'était attendu à ce genre de dénouement, mais c'était toujours choquant. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer voir quelqu'un qu'il aime se faire tuer. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit, à sa place.

« J'ai été incapable de me battre, après ça. Nous nous sommes tous entre-tués. Et quand je me suis réveillé… j'étais sous terre. »

Il fronca les sourcils.

« J'ai lutté comme un véritable animal… et je suis remonté à la surface...Mais la… Je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'étais devenu. Un vampire, une abomination. »

« Il ne faut pas dire ca... »

Cloud soupira, souriant légèrement. « Dans mon cas, c'était tout comme. Les fées n'ont pas le droit d'atteindre aux autres vies pour se nourrir, et je devenais un monstre affamé du jour au lendemain. Je savais que jamais la Forêt ne me reprendrait. Alors j'ai imaginé atteindre simplement la matinée. Ca aurait été facile et rapide, après tout. »

Sora frissonna.

« Alec m'a trouvé. » Reprit le jeune homme. « Il m'a fait comprendre que mourir maintenant ne serait qu'un échec. Il m'a offert un travail et une possibilité de vivre une vie presque normale… Et je l'ai acceptée. Mais je n'ai jamais oublié une chose, Sora… Notre monde n'est pas féérique. Des gens meurent tous les jours pour protéger les humains. Je pense que Riku en est conscient et qu'il veut… te protéger, tout simplement. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Plutôt maladroit, mais Riku n'a jamais été très doué pour communiquer. Me regardes pas comme ça, je sais parfaitement que tu te tortures avec ca autant qu'il se torture lui même. Laisses lui le temps. Il finira par se calmer. Alors… Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Il lui tendit le papier, sur lequel était dessiné le prototype de son arme. Il en eut le souffle coupé : à la fois par la surprise et par un petite dose de jalousie. Il avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un dessinant aussi bien, et ça ne l'aidait pas à prendre confiance en son propre talent, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Au crayon de papier, Cloud avait été capable de dessiner une arme large, serpenté de chaînes dorées et surmontée d'une couronne en or sur le manche. Quelque chose dans cette arme était familier, peut être car elle ressemblait énormément à l'Epée Mortelle.

« Elle est magnifique... Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux moi même... » Cloud lui sourit légèrement, reprenant le croquis. « Je vais la forger avec du métal féerique. Elle permettra à l'épée de disparaître ou de changer de forme en cas de besoin, étant donné que l'on ne sait pas quand l'Epée Mortelle t'apparaît... Magnus a aussi prévu de l'enchanter, et crois moi ca va donner quelque chose de très intéressant, une fois terminé. »

Sora avait déjà vu Magnus enchanter les armes d'Alec, Axel et Riku. Il avait aussi vu ce qu'elles avaient été capable de faire en combat par la suite. Il avait intégré toute cette histoire d'alliance entre les Créatures Obscures et les Chasseurs d'Ombres, mais leur puissance n'avait jamais été aussi évidente.

« J'ai hate de commencer à m'entraîner avec ca. »

Ah, oui... L'entraînement. Il soupira, ses épaules affaissant sous le poids de la défaite. Cloud sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Ca va aller va. Tout finit par s'arranger. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Sora se sentit mieux, car il eut la sensation d'entendre son frère.

Au même moment, dans le salon de l'Institut, Magnus Bane venait d'ouvrir un portail. Celui ci brillait d'une lueur bleue et vibrait faiblement sous la main ornée de bagues du sorcier. Alec glissa son arc et son carquois dans son dos, avant de s'avancer, visiblement inquiet. Il n'avait encore jamais utilisé de portails, et il savait parfaitement que si ils se plantaient, ils atterriraient dans les limbes.

« Alexander, mon cher, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai moi même inventé le concept du portail. Nous ne risquons rien, et ce sera beaucoup plus rapide que d'attendre le prochain vol direct pour Londres. »

Alec ne pouvait décemment pas contrer de tels arguments. Il soupira longuement.

« Bon... d'accord. »

Il s'approcha et prit la main tendue du sorcier... Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il lui faisait confiance, peut être trop d'ailleurs. Magnus lui fit un sourire en coin qui fit disparaître tous ses doutes dans une explosion de lumière, et malgré lui, il lui rendit bêtement.

« C'est parti ! »

L'entrée dans le portail était aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait pensé. Pendant quelques secondes, tout était bleu, noir, rouge, vert et il avait envie de vomir. Son sang s'agglutina dans son cerveau, et il se sentit tomber, tomber inlassablement, sa main tenant fermement celle du sorcier, le maintenant dans la réalité.

Finalement, l'air frais fouetta son visage, et il trébucha dans un champ : celui ci était large, et l'herbe montait jusqu'à leurs genoux. Il devait avoir plu peu de temps auparavant, car il y avait un peu de boue sur le sol. Magnus laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, et se mit à avancer, Alec sur ses talons. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir la capitale, Londres, s'étendre au bord de la Tamise. L'endroit avait cependant l'air désert, pas une seule habitation à l'horizon.

« On se serait trompés ? » Demanda Alec.

Magnus secoua la tête. « Mon ami Ragnor n'a pas mon sens du spectacle. Et il n'est pas trop fan des visiteurs.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer vers une destination inconnue, lorsque soudainement, un craquement se fit entendre, suivit du grondement des flammes : celles ci, pleines de rage, s'élevèrent rapidement entre eux.

« Je le savais. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Magnus fit un signe de la main exaspéré. « Un charme de protection. Seul les personnes animées de pures intentions sont capables de le franchir. Allons y, Alexander. »

Alec hésita quelques instants, et pour cause, il n'avait pas forcément envie de se jeter la tête la première dans un mur de feu… Mais en voyant Magnus s'y avancer sans peur et y disparaître, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa seule chance d'arriver de l'autre coté et d'y rencontrer Ragnor Fell.

Comme il se l'était imaginé, le feu ne le brûla pas. Le vent vint caresser son visage alors qu'il traversait la barrière, et celle ci disparu derrière lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Alec se rendit compte que la forêt, devant lui, avait changé : elle laissait entrevoir un charmant manoir de campagne extrêmement bien entretenu, avec un jardin coloré et vigoureux, orné d'un chemin en pierre polie.

« On a réussi ! Magnus… ? Magnus ? »

Magnus avait disparu.

 _« Seuls les coeurs animés d'intention pures peuvent franchir cette barrière »_ avait dit le sorcier. Peut être n'étaient t'elles pas assez pures au goût du sortilège de protection.

Il se résolut donc à découvrir les alentours seuls. Silencieux, il remonta vers le petit manoir, poussant le portail en bois. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte à grands pas et fit mine de frapper, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la porte était entrouverte.  
Sentant une vague de panique le prendre à la gorge, il sortit son arc et y arma une de ses flèches, près à tirer.

« Monsieur Fell … ? »

L'intérieur était silencieux et froid, mais pas abandonné. Des bougies brûlaient toujours dans l'entrée, menant sur un long couloir. Au fond de celui ci tronait un magnifique tableau, qu'il était certain d'avoir vu quelque part auparavant.

« Ragnor Fell ? » Répéta Alec. Mais de nouveau, il n'eut aucune réponse.

Il avança lentement dans le couloir, cherchant à distinguer un seul bruit lui indiquant que quelqu'un d'autre que lui était dans la maison.

Il posa le regard sur le large portrait au cadre peint de feuilles d'or : il représentait un homme habillé d'une chemise en flannel et d'une culotte XVIIè semblable à celles qu'il avait vu sur les portraits des anciens Chasseurs d'Ombres qu'il avait vu à l'Institut de New York. L'homme avait une de ses mains dans les pans de son extravagante veste, et l'autre posée sur le pommeau d'une cane sertie d'un diamant violet.

Attendez...

Alec fronca les sourcils, levant la main afin de toucher la toile de la peinture. Soudainement, il plongea sa main dans le portrait, qui se referma sur le pan d'une veste.

« Hey ! »

Tirant de toute ses forces, il fit sortit un homme du tableau, et l'envoya s'écraser par terre sans aucune cérémonie. Il s'empressa alors de pointer sa flèche dans sa direction.

« Qu'est ce que … ? »

L'inconnu avait exactement les mêmes traits et les mêmes vêtements que l'homme de la peinture. Il avait de toute évidence utilisé un charme de dissimulation afin de disparaître dans son portrait, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il savait exactement pourquoi cette peinture lui avait semblé familière.

Il l'avait déjà vue, à Idris. C'était un portrait de Ragnor Fell.

Il baissa son arme alors que Ragnor éclatait de rire. Le sorcier arborait de grosses cornes sur son front, sa marque de Sorcier étant bien moins discrète que celle de Magnus, mais à coté de ca, l'homme semblait particulièrement sympathique, et donnait presque l'impression de ne pas être un immortel, avec ses ridules et ses cheveux gris mais Alec se rappela que les sorciers n'arrêtaient pas tous de vieillir au même age.

Il s'empressa de lui tendre la main, réellement désolé.

« Oh … Vraiment désolé. »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas, cher Alexander. Après tout, c'était ma faute. »

Etait ce décidément une habitude pour les sorciers d'avoir une longueur d'avance ? Il haussa les sourcils.

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Vous avez... vous êtes extralucide ? »

Ragnor secoua la tête en riant, entrant dans son salon : celui ci était tout aussi extravagant que le personnage, rempli de meubles dépareillés, semblables à ceux qu'avaient amenés Magnus chez lui. Oh, Magnus !

« Non, voyons. Mais tu ressembles énormément à ta mère. Et seul un véritable Lightwood aurait pu deviner mon subterfuge... De plus, il se trouve que je t'ai rencontré, peu avant que tes parents ne quittent Idris. »

Alec n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'entendre comparé à sa mère, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

« Vous avez connu mes parents ? »

« J'ai été leur professeur, donc, cela va sans dire. »

Alec avait bien du mal à imaginer ses parents, qui avaient toujours détestés les Créatures Obscures, passer plus de quelques minutes à écouter un sorcier. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sorcier...

« Je … Je suis venu ici avec Magnus Bane, mais après avoir franchi vos dispositifs de sécurité, il a disparu. Est ce que c'est possible... de le faire revenir ? »

« Oh ! Bien sur, ce cher Magnus. Désolé, mon sort n'est pas forcément tendre avec les demi-démons. »

Il claqua des doigts, et Magnus réapparut avec un bruit lourd quand il s'écrasa sur un des sièges du luxueux salon. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air content. Il s'empressa d'ajuster ses vêtements.

« Je suis furieux, Ragnor ! Comment peux tu traiter un vieil ami de cette facon. »

Mais de toute évidence, le fameux Ragnor était de très bonne humeur, et Magnus n'était pas si en colère que ca.

« Heureux de te voir, mon ami ! Il serait agréable que tu viennes me rendre visite plus qu'une fois tous les siècles. »

Alexander, un peu gêné, et peut être un peu...jaloux, même si il rejeta rapidement cette idée loin dans le fond de son crane, finit par se racler la gorge.

« Hm... désolé, Monsieur Fell mais... »

« Ragnor. »

Alec secoua la tête. « Ragnor, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. »

« Valentin est encore en vie. » C'était pour le moins direct, mais au moins, cela eu le mérite de le faire réagir. Ragnor commença à faire des aller-retours dans son salon, l'air particulièrement perturbé. « Et bien...Quelle terrible nouvelle. »

« On s'est dit que vous pourriez nous dire deux-trois choses sur lui, afin qu'on comprenne ce qu'il cherche. »

Ragnor les invita à s'asseoir, et Alec prit place sur le canapé Louis XV, Magnus à ses cotés.

« Je pense que je l'ai compris, dès l'instant ou des sorciers ont commencé à disparaître. »

Magnus secoua la tête. « Ça ne ressemble pas à sa façon de faire. Il aimait la guerre ouverte, jamais il ne s'est caché. »

Ragnor leva une main manucurée. Son expression montrait qu'il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à leur dire.

« A une époque, oui. Mais il se trouve que ca devait arriver, un jour ou l'autre. Depuis le début, j'ai senti son dédain pour les Créatures Obscures...mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de leurs ascendances, loin de la. Valentin est quelqu'un d'extrêmement ambitieux, et quand il a comprit ce que savaient faire certains d'entres nous, il a estimé que, si il n'avait pas ces pouvoirs, personne ne devrait les avoir. »

Il continuait à faire les cents pas, perdus dans ses pensées, alors qu'Alec tendait l'oreille.

« Il passait son temps à parler de la pureté du sang...Mais à vrai dire, dans ses débuts, il lui était arrivé de faire des expériences sur lui et sur sa femme, Jocelyn Fair. »

Jocelyn... Fair ? Comme Sora Fair ?!

« A...attendez ! Vous voulez dire que la femme de Valentin était la mère de Sora, et donc... »

Ce que cela impliquait lui donnait la nausée.

« Effectivement. Mais, Jocelyn a quitté le cercle à peine une année après la naissance de Sora, à l'instant ou elle a compris ou tout cela les menait. Il faut que vous compreniez qu'au début... le Cercle n'était qu'un groupe de Chasseurs d'Ombres idéalistes. La plupart d'entre eux pensaient faire le bon choix. » Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de continuer. « Jocelyn a volé l'Epée Mortelle à Valentin, et il a été porté disparu. Ce qui n'était pas vrai, évidemment, mais je pense que vous connaissez l'histoire, cher Alexander. »

Oh, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Lui et ses frères et sœurs avaient été les seuls à se battre contre Valentin quand celui ci était réapparu avec la Coupe Mortelle... cependant, l'Enclave, séduite par l'idée de former de nouveaux Chasseurs d'Ombres, avait fini par se retourner contre eux... Etait arrivé ce que l'on sait aujourd'hui. Alec et son groupe étaient les seuls Chasseurs d'Ombres encore en activité en dehors de l'Enclave.

« Bien qu'évidemment, je n'ai pas rencontré Valentin depuis des années, et heureusement pour moi, mon idée serait qu'il est en pleine phase de « tests » pour l'Enclave. Pour le moment, il utilise les sorciers...mais demain, il utilisera les fées, les vampires, les loups-garous. »

« Pour faire quoi, exactement ? »

« La même chose qu'il a tenté de faire des années auparavant. Utiliser leur sang afin de voler leur pouvoir... afin de créer une nouvelle ligne de soldats surpuissants. »

Alec ne comprenait pas... Valentin n'avait t'il pas toujours combattu afin de préserver la pureté du sang des Chasseurs d'Ombres ?!

C'était exactement pour ca qu'Axel avait manqué d'être éxécuté... Ou... Alexander écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Il veut le sang des hybrides. »

« Exactement. Et je suis presque sur que tes petits protégés, Magnus, seront les premiers sur sa liste. »

« Ses » petits protégés ? L'homme parlait t'il d'Axel et de l'inconnu au collier. Magnus avait l'air furieux, mais déterminé.

« Il a tenté d'effectuer le rituel de destruction sur moi. »

Ragnor écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis le soir ou Alec l'avait aidé que Magnus parlait de son « presque-meurtre », et il était perturbant de l'entendre parler aussi sombrement. Il imaginait que l'événement l'avait beaucoup plus marqué qu'il l'aurait imaginé... Il aurait aimé être capable de lui dire quelque chose pour le rassurer...mais cela aurait été idiot, de la part d'un simple nephilim, alors il resta silencieux.

« Et bien, Valentin est de toute évidence plus fou que je l'imaginais. Ca n'aurait pas marché. Il y a une raison pour laquelle il n'a utilisé des sorciers nouveaux nés jusqu'ici. L'énergie magique contenue dans le corps d'un Ancien l'aurait tué dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Alec eut l'air dubitatif.

« Ancien ? »

Magnus se tourna vers lui, un sourire si agréable sur les lèvres qu'il faillit en oublier pourquoi il était ici.

« C'est un nom pour nous désigner, mon ami et moi. Nous sommes les premiers sorciers, là alors que la société ne venait que de se former. Un sorcier acquérit ses pouvoirs selon son affinité avec les forces magiques, mais aussi selon son ancienneté. »

Cela expliquait sans aucun doute la force insupportable qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait récupéré Magnus, quelques jours auparavant. Il se demandait ce qui se serait passé si ils n'avaient pas réussi à le sauver... L'institut aurait sans aucun doute explosé, et cela aurait tué toutes les personnes présentes. Il frémit alors à cette idée.

« Donc...Magnus est hors de danger ? » Alec se détestait d'avoir l'air aussi inquiet.

« Non, personne n'est à l'abri, et … vu à quel point Magnus a contrarié les plans de Valentin ces dernières années, il enverrait simplement un de ses membres pour le plaisir de le voir disparaitre »

Alec baissa la tête. Ca expliquait sans aucun doute pourquoi Maryse Lightwood avait été celle qui avait tenté de tuer Magnus... savait t'elle ce qu'elle risquait ? Savait t'elle qu'elle serait morte, si elle avait mené son plan à éxécution ?

« Mais le plus indispensable à présent, c'est de protéger les diamants que vous avez dans votre camp. La seule facon de prendre le dessus sur l'Enclave et Valentin, à présent, c'est de le surprendre. Vous avez le fils de Valentin, et deux eidolons. Ce simple fait le mettra dans une rage folle. »

Ragnor avait de bon conseil, bien qu'ils étaient obligés, de temps en temps, de lui donner quelques détails. Le sorcier s'était retiré du monde depuis longtemps, en grande partie afin de se protéger de la menace que représentaient les Chasseurs d'Ombres à présent, aussi, il n'était pas au courant de plus que ce que Magnus avait pu lui communiquer de temps à autre.

« Ragnor. On pense que Valentin pourrait utiliser l'aide d'un sorcier afin de localiser les personnes qu'il veut tuer. Et ca doit très certainement être quelqu'un de très puissants, avec les charmes de protection, il n'aurait pas du être capable de me localiser. »

Fell s'arrêta de bouger dans tous les sens. Quelque chose sur son visage, quelque chose dans son expression à l'instant ou Magnus avait mentionné un autre sorcier ne plaisait pas du tout à Alec.

« Oh... J'avais espéré qu'il soit bel et bien mort. »

Magnus semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« Qui donc ? »

« Il y a bien une personne assez puissante et assez mauvaise pour aider Valentin. Il l'a fait par le passé, c'est lui qui a invoqué Asmodée sur Idris lors de la Guerre afin de semer la confusion chez les Chasseurs d'Ombres. »

« Mon père ?! »

Magnus avait l'air d'avoir avalé un fruit pourri. Alec prit la relève.

« Qui est t'il ? »

« Il faut que vous sachiez que si je m'étais douté qu'il était encore en vie, je vous aurais prévenu immédiatement... mais c'est évident maintenant. Il s'agit de Xehanort, un mage noir extrêmement puissant. Il a enseigné à Idris avant moi en vérité. Il était charismatique et charmant, mais il me semblait évident qu'il avait de très mauvaises intentions... Il semblerait qu'elles correspondent aux aspirations de Valentin. »

Alexander était perplexe. Pourquoi un sorcier irait t'il s'allier avec la personne qui avait décidé d'éliminier tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres ? Valentin le manipulerait t'il ?

« Ne vous laissez pas berner. Xehanort ne suit pas Valentin par obligation, il a son propre but. Et si ils travaillent tous les deux ensemble, laissez moi vous dire que Valentin, le Cercle et l'Enclave sont vraiment le cadet de vos soucis. »

« Ne baissez pas la garde une seule seconde. »


End file.
